NGD Special Story 3: Here Now and After
by lunaryu
Summary: Sequel of Nura's Golden Days. Rikuo reunites with his friends in Kiyo Cross after ten years, getting shocked of how much his friends have changed…or never changed, and how they come to meet Rihan for the first time. AU, Rihan/Rikuo & surprise pairs! FINAL
1. Part 1

**Nura's Golden Days Special 3—Here Now and After**

**Series:** Nura's Golden Days

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/Pg-15

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Rihan/Rikuo, and the others~ (you'll have to read to know… surprise-surprise *lol*)

**Summary:** _Rikuo reunites with his friends in Kiyo Cross Squad after ten years, getting shocked of how much his friends have changed… or never changed, and how they come to meet Rihan for the first time…._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei.<strong>

**Warning: **_AU (since it's in NGD Universe), implication of shounen ai and het pairings (like I said, surprise-surprise), hilarity and stupidity those humans can do, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) or pika318 (ff net), **thank you very much for beta-ing this story, dear! You are totally AWESOME!

**A/N: **Sooo, I suppose, I still have a lingering attachment to this series T_T. I know, I should update the other ongoing stories, but this plot bunny won't leave me alone no matter what, so I have no choice but to write (I meant type) it down into another NGD Special Story. You can treat it as a sequel of the main NGD or some short. This particular scene happens three years after the omake, so yeah, Rikuo and his friends are 28 and Rihan is 18 (freshmen in University! XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Nura's Golden Days Special: <strong>_**Here Now and After (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo was staring at a mail he just got from his old friend, with whom he had kind of lost contact after they graduated senior high school almost ten years ago, in his laptop.<p>

Actually, the high school teacher had been grading papers for his students since afternoon, but he got tired of looking at the ridiculous writings on their Japanese History assignment that he gave them a week ago.

Rikuo sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose while taking off his glasses (he didn't know why he bothered wearing those to give off a smart appearance even though he was clearly smart and his eyesight was 2.0 on both sides), slightly dizzy and annoyed at why his students couldn't be more serious about doing their research in folklore and classical stories. After all, they had a teacher like Rikuo who'd been well known as a quarter youkai and had youkai family members to boot.

Those kids just didn't bother to ask Rikuo for advice as to where they should be looking around for information, and they relied solely on the internet. He even found some papers which were basically copies of an internet article, and worse, they didn't edit anything and just copied it wholesale! It was just making him sad and frustrated because this assignment was important for their end year report later.

So, in order to avoid getting cranky and giving all of them a D grade, Rikuo thought he could refresh himself a little if he opened his email to check for any new mail, which then brought him to the surprise at the start of this story, because there it was, sitting at the top of the list of his unopened emails.

It was a single email, whose sender bore the name of a person he thought he wouldn't see again.

"Kiyotsugu…kun?" Rikuo then hurriedly clicked on the email and read it.

"Eh…? Eh? Eeeeeeh?" and the (still) cute and (also still) mighty adorable chocolate-black haired man widened his eyes, almost dropping his jaw in shock as he saw what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"An engagement party?" Rihan blinked slightly, looking surprised hearing his older boyfriend mention the news to him in the middle of their date at the park.<p>

"Yeah… it's surprising," Rikuo scratched his cheek, looking slightly sheepish. "We lost contact almost immediately after we graduated senior high school, because Kiyotsugu-kun had a huge fight with his father about the university he intended to go, so he kind of ran away from home to go out of the country…."

Rikuo seemed to remember about something in the past. His expression looked far off and he seemed to be reminiscing about the happy memories. "You know, he didn't even say goodbye when he left. He just gave me a last call, saying that he'd reach his dream, whatever it was, and he hung up before he disposed of his cell-phone. He didn't leave any email address or his new phone number, so we had no idea how to contact him…" he chuckled slightly at that.

Rihan frowned slightly hearing it. "Wait, wait; hold on. He disposed of his cell-phone?" he asked incredulously. What in the world did Rikuo's friend do that for? Was he a wanted guy or something?

"Ahaha, you see… Kiyotsugu-kun's family is super rich so they can do almost anything and get away with almost everything. Tracking people down is easy for them, so Kiyotsugu needed to go off the grid if he doesn't want them to find him. His cell-phone was registered, and was equipped with a GPS system, so… he had to throw it away to get away from his family," Rikuo said, looking amused.

"Hee… what a strange fellow… I meant, who would run away from that kind of prestigious life?" Rihan was a little amazed at how brave this Kiyotsugu fellow was, walking away from his family just like that to pursue his dream…. It was kind of poetic.

Then Rikuo blinked, seeming to remember something. "Ah, Rihan, do you still remember about your past life?" he asked suddenly, surprising the golden eyed boy slightly.

"Well… a little, bits and pieces…" Rihan replied, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Then, do you remember Kiyomasa-san?" Rikuo asked again, looking slightly excited.

"Kiyomasa…?" Rihan frowned, trying to remember if he had ever heard the name. As he fished around the memories of his past life, he came across a face that made such an impression he actually shouted in surprise with an "Aaah!" when he remembered who he was.

After all, who would forget that pomade man?

"You remembered?" Rikuo seemed to be very happy.

"I did. He was my best human friend that ever existed in this universe!" Rihan also felt a little happy that he had a slight recollection about his best friend a long-long time ago. "I wonder if he's still alive…" then he felt a little sad too because at this time, that strong man must have aged a lot.

"I heard, he's still alive… and he's healthy, what a strong man he is…" Rikuo grinned, looking visibly very excited.

"He is? Uh… then he must be… almost 90, right? Seriously? Wow… Huh? Wait a second. From where did you hear it?" Rihan looked at Rikuo, slightly surprised and confused at the same time.

"Kiyotsugu told me when I asked him through email last night," Rikuo's grin widened.

Rihan scrunched up his face, a little bit perplexed. "Why would your friend know about…?" But before he finished his question, an idea struck Rihan's brain. "Ah! Is it possible that… that Kiyotsugu is…?"

"Yup! Kiyojyuji Kiyotsugu is Kiyomasa-san's grandson!" Rikuo cheered joyfully as he seemed to know that Rihan realized who Kiyotsugu was.

"I see… So Kiyomasa's grandson will be engaged to someone already, huh…?" Rihan then smiled nostalgically as he remembered what he could about Kiyomasa. Yes, Kiyomasa was such a strong guy back then, and he was stubborn too. "Does this Kiyotsugu guy look like Kiyomasa?" he asked, a little bit interested to know more now.

"Well, the hairstyle is obviously different, but Kiyotsugu got Kiyomasa's eyes when he talks about his passions. Also, he is a stubborn ass too..." Rikuo then told Rihan, about his best friends, one by one, grinning and looking very joyful too.

They were friends that always helped Rikuo when he was in a pinch, friends that sometimes created nothing but trouble for the high school teacher when he was still hiding his true self in his younger days, friends… that had faith in him and his family which then became Rikuo's power to defeat Hyaku Monogatari Clan, Nue and his cronies.

"You really love those guys, huh?" Rihan asked, smiling contently seeing how happy and cheery Rikuo was when he talked about them.

"Yeah… I even dated Kana-chan in high school," Rikuo grinned.

Rihan visibly twitched at that. "After you promised to always love me?" he asked, narrowing his clear golden orbs slightly.

Rikuo laughed sheepishly at that, looking slightly nervous as he seemed to notice that Rihan was a little upset with that. Yeah, Rihan was kind of possessive, but who wouldn't be if the boyfriend was mighty cute and super popular.

Rikuo was like a celebrity after all.

"Well… I thought I wouldn't see you again, you know… and I kind of had a crush on her before I fell in love with you. When I asked her out, I just thought that if I could forget you… I wouldn't be in so much pain because I had to live in the world where you weren't there anymore…" Rikuo's expression then turned a little melancholic after that.

Rihan felt that he had done something unforgivable as he saw that slightly solemn look so he took Rikuo's hand and brought it in front of his face. "I don't care if you dated 100 women or men, or youkai before we're reunited again. I'm just happy that I can come back to your side," he said, kissing the back of Rikuo's hand before he looked at Rikuo's eyes enticingly.

It always worked like a charm, his soft gaze, that is. For some reason, Rikuo LOVED his eyes and his gaze more than anything. Maybe he had a gaze fetish or something….

"Rihan…" Rikuo looked totally spell-bound by Rihan's eyes and he smiled softly before he closed his eyes and kissed Rihan's lips lightly, not really minding where they were, which made Rihan so very happy because he had tried that once and Rikuo kicked him on the shin.

His shin was still sore when Rihan thought about that time.

Rihan also closed his eyes before he deepened their kiss a little bit and Rikuo moaned slightly as Rihan licked the older man's lower lip. Rihan was excited by the little noises Rikuo made as he slipped his tongue into Rikuo's hot mouth and he would have gone further if they weren't interrupted by the collective coughs from around them.

Rikuo blinked, seeming to be coming to his senses as he suddenly pushed Rihan's face away, blushing furiously that people around him gave them amused funny looks.

Rihan clicked his tongue because they were interrupted and Rikuo seemed to be almost having a panic attack before he reacted first and hugged the older man tightly.

"Wai—! Rihan!" Rikuo yelled at him, looking very embarrassed.

"Don't mind them," Rihan purred slightly near Rikuo's ear, making the pink color in the glasses wearing teacher's face a shade darker.

"How couldn't I? They are staring, so quit it!" Rikuo squeaked and struggled, his face getting redder by the second.

"I want to show the world that you are mine… and mine alone _now_," Rihan said, smiling childishly because he wanted to monopolize this man, this wonderful, wonderful man, for himself.

"R-Rihan-san…" Rikuo's voice was trembling and his body warmth just increased and Rihan was sure his face must have looked very priceless right then.

See, Rikuo only called him 'Rihan-san' when he reverted to be the child he was ten years (or more) ago, and in Rikuo's mind, Rihan was the older, more experienced one in their relationship. He would lose all his mature masks and turn into the sweetest adorable boy he was before.

Rihan loved it when Rikuo acted this way. He was mega endearing and adorable like that.

"At least… let's move this somewhere else…" Rikuo whispered, putting his arms around Rihan's side to hug him back.

_See? Mega CUTE!_—Rihan grinned stupidly before he loosened his hug from Rikuo and then pulled him to the nearest hotel they could find there. He was so turned on by Rikuo's cuteness.

Rihan guessed that he had never changed too, because he still had that cute fetish.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… when will this engagement party be held by your long lost old friend?" Rihan asked from his side, looking happy and content. He was still naked under the cover.<p>

"Tonight," Rikuo answered, resting his chin on his palm while smiling happily at Rihan, also naked under the same cover as the younger boy.

"Tonight? That's such a pretty short notice," Rihan blinked, looking surprised.

"Right? I haven't decided who to bring to the party with me," Rikuo sighed then, faking a longing look.

"What?" Rihan froze hearing that, looking shocked.

"Just kidding. I wanted to ask you before you decided to screw me senseless," Rikuo said, leaning to kiss Rihan on the lips before he grinned teasingly at his taller dark haired boyfriend.

"Jeez, I thought you'd ask Tsurara or something…" Rihan pouted slightly.

"No way! My friends would never let me live it down if I did… besides, Shima-kun will probably come as well. He used to have a crush on Tsurara, you see… I wonder if he still does," Rikuo wondered again, while shaking his legs up and down simultaneously.

"Well, liking a Yuki Onna will be very hard for a man… in more ways than one…" Rihan's sweat dropped at that and Rikuo laughed because it was so true.

"Maybe Natsumi and Saori will come too…! I hope Kana-chan can make it. They're quite busy after all," Rikuo smiled again, very excited to finally meet all the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad members again.

"What about the Onmyouji…? Who was it again?" Rihan asked, putting his forefinger on his chin seeming to try to remember.

"Ah, Yura-chan? She'll come. I called her last night and she sounded very excited as she heard the news," Rikuo grinned widely. "She said she'd fly here this afternoon and would be staying in the main house until the time to go," Rikuo explained.

"Then…" Rihan turned around to look for the clock. "Hmm, she must be at the main house right now, right? It's almost four," he pointed at the digital clock on the table beside the bed.

"Crap. I haven't picked the attire for tonight…" Rikuo's sweat dropped.

"What… you're the hottest and the sexiest when you wore your Nura Clan's formal attire," Rihan poked Rikuo's naked side and the older chocolate-black haired man yelped in surprise at that.

"Wah! What are you doing?" Rikuo pouted before he got revenge by tickled Rihan's side back, making the younger man yelp as well.

Then they tried to poke and tickle each other, wrestling and rolling around the bed until they were exhausted because they were laughing madly.

"Ahahaha… hah… well, I need a shower now," Rikuo chuckled before he untangled himself from Rihan's limbs and sat up.

"Ooh? Can I go in with you?" Rihan smirked teasingly and Rikuo blushed slightly at that.

"As if!" Rikuo threw Rihan a pillow before he untangled himself from the sheet as well and stood up, not bothering to cover his body while he was walking to the bathroom.

Rihan wolf-whistled and gave Rikuo a cat calls as the older man strode to the bathroom. "Shut up," Rikuo thrust his tongue out at his ex-student before he disappeared behind the bathroom door. The teacher then smirked as he stuck his head out again and smiled enticingly at Rihan. "What are you doing there, sitting alone? Want to join me in the bath?"

Rihan widened his eyes with dumbfounded expression before he visibly drooled at Rikuo's teasing manner and he smirked naughtily back at the older man. "Oh, you're so going down," he licked his lips before he stood and practically ran to the bathroom to enjoy more sessions with his ex-teacher as well.

Oh yes, Rikuo knew Rihan loved his cute side, but he was so into his naughty and sexy side as well.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yura-chan! Good afternoon!" Rikuo grinned widely as he saw his friend from Kyoto who was already dressed so prettily with her formal Onmyouji attire.<p>

"Rikuo-kun!" Yura turned around and smiled happily seeing Rikuo as well. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm okay of course, leading a happy peaceful life with my family and my students. How about you?" Rikuo said, grinning excitedly while fixing his glasses up his nose.

"Hah…" Suddenly, Yura looked rather tired.

"What's wrong?" That of course aroused Rikuo's curiosity.

"I have been stuck in the main house since my inauguration as the head of the family three years ago…" She was visibly depressed.

"Eh?" Rikuo's sweat dropped seeing her comical crying face.

"Nii-san won't let me out of sight because I'm constantly targeted by the youkai who want my power… He never trusts that I can perfectly defend myself against those lowly youkai…!" Now Yura looked very annoyed as she spoke about her brother, Ryuuji.

"Ahaha… I totally know what you're going through…" Rikuo tapped her shoulder sympathetically. After all, he experienced the same thing in his younger life as the sole heir of Nura Gumi.

_But, really… that Ryuuji has such a sister complex sometimes…._

"That's why, I kind of coerced Mamiru-kun to escort me to the party," Yura then went cheerful again for some reason.

"Hmm… you and Mamiru-kun, huh?" Rikuo smirked slightly, and it seemed she guessed that he knew something when her face went red immediately.

"W-w-w-what…? No! It isn't what you think! It isn't like that! Mamiru-kun is just a body guard! A body guard and no more!" Yura immediately protested, a little too defensively such that Rikuo's suspicion was proven true instead.

"Hoo, a body guard who snuck you out of house against Ryuuji's wish?" Rikuo was making a smug face now and Yura's face darkened to a crimson color.

"You…! You behave more and more like Yoru, you know!" Yura fumed at him and Rikuo just laughed slightly in amusement at that.

"I bet…. Yoru is getting cranky because he's not out more often… sometimes his personality just came out like just now," Rikuo said, explaining slightly while chuckling and Yura visibly pouted at him. "I'm sorry, that was mean of me. So, where's Mamiru-kun?" he then looked around, looking for the tall, red haired guy.

"Ah, he refused to come here…" Yura looked slightly apologetic.

"Why?" Rikuo turned to her, blinking slightly in incredulity.

"Well… Mamiru-kun said he was afraid he couldn't hold himself back to terminate the youkai in this house because he always itches to destroy every youkai he meets," Yura said, sighing deeply.

"Ahaha… he never changes does he…?" Rikuo paled slightly while a big bead of sweat dropped from his head. "Well, but if you said not to, he won't, right?" he then smiled at Yura sweetly.

Yura smiled back at him. "Yeah, surprisingly, he listens to me more than my brother now," she said, looking extra happy.

"But… Yura-chan has really become very pretty now, huh? That long hair really suits you. You look cuter this way," Rikuo grinned, obviously flirting with her and she blushed slightly.

"Oh, shut it…" she muttered, looking slightly embarrassed while Rikuo's grin widened at her look.

"So… you're ready to go to Kiyotsugu's engagement party?" Rikuo asked, offering his hand to the girl.

"Huh? I thought you'd go with your girlfriend…" Yura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Ah… right, but _he*_ has to do something first before he joining us later at the party…" Rikuo said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Right, Rikuo forgot to mention that his date was a man. Well, Rikuo would surprise his friends when Rihan showed up later….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>A short time later in Ukiyoe's down town, Rikuo and Yura got out of the limo (yes, Rikuo ordered one for them). Mamiru said he preferred walking (to Yura), so he would need more time before he arrived there as well.<p>

"Is it really okay to leave Mamiru-kun alone? I'm kind of worried if he will hunt down the youkai in downtown…" Rikuo said, looking slightly concerned as they were greeted by the restaurant's servants and the maids.

"Ah, don't worry. I gave him the list of youkai he's prohibited to touch," Yura chuckled amusedly when there was a collective gasps from inside the restaurant, surprising her a little bit.

"Kyaaa! Look! That's Rikuo-sama, from the Nura Gumi!"

"Eeeh? Really? He's so cute!"

"No, I heard the youkai one is hotter!"

"Ah, but the cute one is okay too!"

"Who is that woman beside him?"

"No way! I heard he didn't have any girlfriend!"

"Kyaaa! Look here, Rikuo-samaaa!"

The collective shouts and screams of Rikuo's fan girls started to alert the security to keep them in line so as not to bother Rikuo and Yura who were carefully led and surrounded by the servants and maids to the private rooms where Kiyotsugu's party was held.

"Rikuo-kun… you're so popular these days, huh?" Yura actually commented with beads of sweat prickling out her face. She wondered if she could go home safely (from his fan girls) after showing up together with the 'celebrity' in Tokyo.

Yura was totally confident in protecting himself from youkai, but she couldn't help doubting if she herself or even Mamiru could protect her from the fan girls' wrath.

"Ignore them. They just see me as someone they want to see, not the real me. No matter how popular I am, I can't get used to being stared at like a spectacle, so I usually move around using my Nurari Kurari. But… since this is Kiyotsugu's party, if I'm not in the humans' radar, he can't see me, right?" Rikuo smiled ruefully.

"I see…. So the fan girls are more troublesome than the youkai now, huh?" Yura couldn't help chuckling as well, seeing Rikuo's defeated expression. "But I'm glad we can see each other like this again. I miss you guys so much~!" she said happily as they arrived in their destination.

"Welcome to the Kiyojyuji Family private party, Nura Rikuo-sama, Keikain Yura-sama," the maids said as they opened the door and then let them enter.

"Oh?" And immediately, Kiyotsugu seemed to notice their arrival. "Nura-kun! Yura-kun!" He then turned to face them and waved at them enthusiastically.

"Kiyotsugu-kun!" Rikuo waved back at him while smiling happily and Yura also smiled seeing their exchange as Kiyotsugu hurriedly walked towards them and then hugged Rikuo.

"It's been awhile, huh?" Kiyotsugu said, grinning widely.

"That's right. You suddenly disappeared and couldn't be contacted for almost ten years! I thought you already died on the road after you decided to run away from home! Jeez… where have you been?" Rikuo immediately bombarded him with questions since he seemed to be very worried about Kiyotsugu's welfare.

"Ahaha… sorry, sorry, I've been busy these past years, you see. I need money to pay for the living expenses and to reach my dream," Kiyotsugu tapped Rikuo's back lightly as if he was trying to calm the shorter boy, still smiling contently.

"You really worried us, Kiyotsugu-kun," Yura also said and Kiyotsugu turned to face her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, and thank you for worrying about me," Kiyotsugu said before he released Rikuo slightly and then offered his hand to shake Yura's. "Come on, guys. Sit at our table. I'd like you to meet my beloved fiancé," he then grinned again widely, like a kid who was excited to get his first toy.

"Oh yeah, why did you only contact us when you're about to get married? Damn you…" Rikuo huffed as he was led to the table. Yura chuckled beside him.

"Well, a lot of things happened and I need to struggle rather hard to earn what I get now. Ah, actually, the day I fled from home, I immediately went to England," Kiyotsugu confessed.

"What? Suddenly to England?" Rikuo and Yura were shocked as they heard it.

"Yeah, I studied occults there, to know more about supernatural world," Kiyotsugu grinned again. "Got the major in teaching and research too," he continued.

"Wow… you got your degrees abroad?" Rikuo seemed to be fascinated and Kiyotsugu looked proud.

"Heeh, where did you get the money to do all of that?" Yura asked then, curious.

"Well, I didn't just blow up my allowance every month, you know. I saved them little by little until there was enough to pay for the tuition fee and rent for a year, but after that, I took a job as an assistant professor to earn more money and for some reasons, the institution where I was working was very interested in what I was studying. They gave me a lot of funds for the research. Some of those went into my pocket since they gave too much," Kiyotsugu explained again.

"Damn, you're so lucky…!" Rikuo was impressed.

"Right? I have the secret to earn the success," Kiyotsugu smirked conspiratorially then.

"Ooh! What is it, what is it?" Yura was excited to know about it.

"It's because of my girlfriend… who will become my wife later," Kiyotsugu grinned again happily.

"Ah, jeez, Kiyotsugu…"

Suddenly, a feminine voice surprised both Yura and Rikuo as they just arrived at the table. A woman already seated herself at the seat at the edge of the table, looking at Kiyotsugu who looked sheepish, at Rikuo who blinked slightly seeing her, and at Yura who tilted her head aside to look at the woman better.

She was a slender looking woman with long wavy brunet hair that reached her back and slightly long bangs which almost covered her entire left face. She had dark chocolate eyes and Yura could faintly see a shiny texture on her cheek…, wait. There were multiple? They created pattern like… what were they? Diamonds? Embedded into her skin? No, they were more like… scales?

Yura went in alert as she felt that the woman wasn't an ordinary woman, apparently.

"Rinko**?" Surprisingly, Rikuo suddenly spoke, blinking his eyes repeatedly at her.

"Ara, isn't that Rikuo-sama? It's been awhile, Young Master," the woman, who was called Rinko by Rikuo, stood up slowly before bowing at the high school teacher.

"Eh…?" Yura and Kiyotsugu widened their eyes, obviously dumbfounded at the unexpected exchange between Rikuo and her…

**End of Here Now and After Part 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Rikuo used 'aitsu' (in Japan) to refer to Rihan, and it's a general form of the third person, not defined by gender, so Yura doesn't know that he's referring to a man instead of a woman.

**Rinko is canon character from Nuramago manga special story which isn't scanlated into English by any site (sadly), but there's a link to the Chinese scanlation **right here**: dm5. com (remove the space), if you haven't seen her yet *grins*

**EDIT:** My bad! I'm so sorry... I didn't know that this special chapter is actually an extra chapter of chapter 119. I downloaded the main chapter a year ago and I didn't look for any special chapter until recently. The only one I could find in LJ is in Chinese, so I didn't bother to look for the English Scanlated one, since the owner of the translation draft said she didn't allow anyone to use her translation for a scanlation so... T_T. Anyway, if you want to read the English scanlation for this particular extra chapter, you can find it here: http: / manga. animea. net/nurarihyon-no-mago-chapter-119. 5. html (lose the spaces)

Thanks a lot for **Snow Leopard Pasha** and **Twilight Dark Angel** for informing me about this particular news ^_^. Kudos for you guys since now I can finally read the English scanlated one more... enjoyably with the pictures and all. XD

**A/N: **Damn… I didn't think it will turn into two parts… Ah, well. Rikuo and friends need a lot of time and spaces to catch up on what they have been doing for the past ten years, so… hehe. Yup, I'll bring out Kana, Saori, Natsumi and Shima in the second part ^_^ And of course, Rikuo's friends epic meeting with Rihan as well XDDD.

Now, be a dear and please leave some reviews~. Tell me what you think about this story as well, ne!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei**

**Warning: **_still AU (NGD universe), language and more surprising things! XD Hints of het and shounen ai *lol* etc~_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **or** pika318 (ff net), **thank you very much for the help!

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, everyone! Thank you for the alerts, faves and of course, your wonderful-wonderful reviews for the previous chapter! Now, please enjoy this part 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Nura's Golden Days Special 3<em>: <em>**_**Here Now and After (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>"Nura-kun… you know Rinko-san?" Kiyotsugu couldn't help asking, blinking slightly in total surprise as Rikuo and Rinko greeted each other.<p>

Yura also looked dumbfounded. "Moreover, you seem to know each other so well… _young master, _really?" she said as well, looking pretty disturbed and confused.

"Well," a bead of sweat rolled down Rikuo's cheek as he turned to face Kiyotsugu and Yura. "Believe it or not, she's a part of Nura Gumi, you know…"

…

…

"EEEEEEH?" both Yura and Kiyotsugu shouted, but Kiyo had a more excited expression while Yura was purely in shock.

Rinko visibly giggled at that and Kiyotsugu stared at her as if she were a deity. He came close to her and held her hand. "I knew it. You are indeed really a special woman. You are more than ordinary, the best thing in my life and in the world that I've ever found," he said, gazing at her with sparkling eyes.

Rikuo and Yura blushed slightly at the way Kiyotsugu courted her…

"Eh?" Then Rikuo blinked once as he realized something. "Eeeeeh?" then he shouted as well, although not as loud as his friends earlier. "Rinko you… are you Kiyotsugu's fiancée?" he asked, eye widening in total surprise.

"Eeeh? No way! Really?" Yura also gasped in surprise as she heard that.

"Ah," Rinko smiled at Rikuo sheepishly before saying "I'm sorry for not informing you faster, Sandaime-sama. Since I went to college abroad after graduating high school, I seldom got in contact with the main family. Though, our family is still supporting Nura Gumi financially all this time…"

"No, well… that's my fault too. I just thought that you were too busy working for us… such that you never showed in the main house. Sorry, I should have been more attentive in getting to know about my family branch…" Rikuo felt bad that he didn't really know about the matters of some of his family members. Maybe he should really organize a monthly gathering for all members to know them better.

It had crossed Rikuo's mind once, that instead of General Meetings, they should have some kind of 'Family Meeting' or some short. But the elders, especially that annoying Hitotsume, objected to it because it would be too troublesome, or because it would look like there were no lines between the boss and the subordinates and it would be like… they were equals or something unimportant like that.

Jeez, he was such a needy old man.

"Wait, wait! If she's in Nura Gumi then… she's a youkai?" Yura asked Rikuo, looking slightly frantic with a corn sized bead of sweat prickling out her cheek.

"Well, yes, of course! She has 1/8 youkai blood from a _shiro-hebi_ (white snake) which has very good luck and is very good with handling money and successful businesses!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed enthusiastically, as if he were playing a drama. "Aah… the first time I saw her in England, I just knew that she is my DESTINY!" and now he was kneeling on the ground, under the imaginary 'sparkling' light.

Rikuo and Yura's sweat dropped at that, since they could almost see the stage.

"Ufufu, he's such a dramatic guy," Rinko said, looking very happy.

"He's just an idiot," Yura said and Rikuo wanted to say that she was so freaking true, but he also respected Kiyotsugu and he owed the guy a lot during Hyaku Monogatari Clan fiasco, so… he just laughed sheepishly at that.

"But, how did you guys end up together?" Rikuo asked then, after they were calmer and had seated themselves at the table in a more relaxed manner. Rikuo sat beside Kiyotsugu who sat beside Rinko. Yura was at Rinko's other side.

"Well, it happened by accident, you see…. At that time, I just started my third year in college and Rinko-san was in the fourth year," Kiyotsugu started to tell his story of when he first met Rinko.

Apparently, Rinko went to the same college as Kiyotsugu. Only because she was their senior, she went there a year earlier than the dark haired man.

"I was desperate for some cash and went to the bank with a paycheck. Suddenly, the bank was being robbed when I cashed it," Kiyotsgu said seriously.

"Eeh?" Rikuo and Yura gasped in surprise at that.

"It was a disaster. The robbers wanted to kill all of us to dispose all the witnesses. I thought I was really going to die. However, when they were about to shoot us, Rinko-san who happened to be one of the customers, shouted at them not to and guess what happened?" Kiyotsugu smirked slightly.

"The pistols were jammed?" Rikuo guessed, since he knew the extent of Rinko's 'luck'.

"No way! How did you know?" Yura asked, looking at the glasses wearing man in awe.

"That's correct, Nura-kun! They were jammed. All of it! I just knew that something was wrong when the police started to crash the scene and the robbers were all arrested without much of a fight. And after everything was calmer, meaning when we were done giving statements to the police, I saw Rinko-san more clearly for the first time. The moment I met her eyes, it was like… 'I finally found you' kind of feeling in my heart," Kiyotsugu sighed longingly at that.

"Lies. He saw these scales," Rinko chuckled.

"No! I definitely didn't pay attention to them the first time! Believe me, Rinko-san!" Kiyotsugu protested and Rinko just laughed slightly at the desperate look on his face.

"I know. I was just kidding. Well, you were the first guy who actually said that these things were pretty. Normally, people would say they're disgusting, you know," Rinko said, smiling gratefully at Kiyotsugu.

"Then those people are stupid. They are sparklingly beautiful, making your eyes and face more alive," Kiyotsugu pouted while convincing her before he smiled again tenderly.

"Kiyotsugu…" Rinko gazed at Kiyo's dark grey colored eyes softly and lovingly as they held hands again.

"Oh My God… they are so lovey-dovey I feel like being a mosquito~," Yura said, covering her mouth while blushing.

Rikuo laughed slightly again, a little bit nervous because he shared Yura's feeling.

"Ah, sorry for creating our own world just now, hehe," kiyotsugu seemed to realize that they weren't alone, so he turned to face Rikuo and Yura once again. "We then got to know each other from there and I slowly found out that she was my special one during dates and such," he continued, explaining.

"Truthfully, I thought he wasn't serious at first, but… he actually loves me for real despite my condition. It was my biggest fear to let my most loved one know about me being partial youkai, and yet… he said to me that _that_ was a bonus for him because he had been in love with youkai since he was a kid…" Rinko turned nostalgic as she told the stories.

However then, Rikuo saw something in her face that raised a question inside his head. She looked slightly melancholic after all.

"So… how are you guys?" Kiyotsugu's voice gained his attention once again as he asked them generally, but Rikuo knew that the question was especially for him because Kiyotsugu looked at his eyes when he asked that.

"I'm a successful Japanese History teacher at Ukiyoe Senior High School during the day; and during the night, Yoru leads the Hyakki Yako and protect this city from evil youkai and humans," Rikuo winked at Kiyotsugu confidently as he answered.

"Ooh! The Commander! I missed him!" Kiyotsugu then said, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Oi!" Rikuo protested because that was Kiyotsugu's reaction instead of commenting about him being a teacher.

"Yura is now officially the head of Keikain Family," Yura actually looked proud when she said it, even referring herself as a third person for special effect. Rikuo chuckled at that and she turned slightly pink, seeming to be rather embarrassed for getting laughed at.

"Ooh! I see, as expected from the strongest Onmyouji in Kyoto! That's great Yura-kun! Congratulations!" Kiyotsugu responded to it cheerily, looking happy for her behalf. Rinko also congratulated her sincerely and Yura looked extremely happy at that.

"So… Young Master is a teacher now, huh…?" Rinko asked Rikuo.

"Stop calling me like that. Just call me Rikuo when we're socializing with everyone," Rikuo said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek while he looked at the brunette.

"Then… Rikuo-sama," Rinko didn't seem to be unfazed as she smiled.

Rikuo sighed deeply. "Whatever. Do what you want…" he continued weakly.

"Is it fun being a teacher, Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked as well.

"Yeah. Those kids are Japan's treasures. I made sure that they would at least know a little bit about youkai," Rikuo grinned.

"Ahahaha! As expected from Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad most enthusiastic member!" Kiyotsugu actually burst out laughing at that and more beads of sweat rolled down Rikuo's cheek.

"I really don't want to hear that from you…" Rikuo mumbled, deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… where is everyone else?" Kiyotsugu couldn't stop glancing at the door, expecting everyone else to show up any minute by now. After all he missed them all, his close friends during junior and senior high school.<p>

"Well, their schedules aren't exactly fixed, you know. And your email came on such a short notice so…. Don't they reply your invitation email?" Rikuo asked then, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, actually you were the only one who replied the email," Kiyotsugu said, scratching his head slightly, sheepishly.

"Eeh? Then you don't actually know whether they would show up or not, then?" Yura asked, looking worried.

"No, I do know they will show up. Rinko-san is with me after all," Kiyotsugu grinned again, pretty confident with Rinko's power of bringing luck.

"I see… your luck in being successful all this time is because of Rinko, huh?" Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu while narrowing his eyes, as if he were warning him if he just used Rinko like that, he wouldn't forgive him.

"Well, I can't say that for sure, but… my love for Rinko-san isn't just because of that," Kiyotsugu replied honestly, that part of why he loved her was because she was wonderfully lucky. "But even though she didn't have the luck, I'm pretty sure I'd still fall in love with her. Because she's my destiny," he continued, holding Rinko's hand again and smiling happily.

Rinko blushed slightly at that and Kiyotsusgu couldn't help feeling that she was very cute.

"Jeez, they're like a pair of love-birds," Yura said, looking pretty embarrassed herself while Rikuo was smiling approvingly.

Before Kiyotsugu could say anymore embarrassing things, the door was opened once again, revealing one… no, two of their best friends.

"Ah," Kiyotsugu stood up and hurriedly ran to the door to hug his blond haired friend. "Shima-kuuun! Long time no see!" he cheered.

"Whoa! Kiyotsugu-kun! You're… kinda short now huh?" Shima Jirou said, looking very surprised.

"Shut up! Is that what you should say for the first time we meet in ten years?" Kiyotsugu protested, but he wanted to laugh as well because this was hilarious. Shima was indeed very tall now since when he stood straight, he was three inches taller than Kiyotsugu.

"Don't forget me, everyone!"

Then someone came behind Shima, a very beautiful woman with a sexy body that could kill, long blond hair that was tied into a very nice bun behind her head, and extravagant clothes that hugged her curves very nicely.

It took Kiyotsugu five to ten seconds before he could react to her entrance because he was kind of dazzled by the sparkle of her beauty. "Aaah! Maki-san?" he still knew who she was even though she changed a lot. She was ten times more beautiful compared to her high school days.

"Correct!" Maki grinned happily. "Long time no see, Kiyotsugu-kun," she then hugged Kiyotsugu as well in flirting manner. Well, apparently that part of her never changed.

"Maki-san! Shima-kun!"

Then, Nura came up behind Kiyotsugu to greet the newest guests as well, together with Yura who apparently followed him.

"Oh? Isn't that Nura?" Shima reacted first as he saw the chocolate-black haired man.

"Yah, Shima-kun! I heard you're pretty successful in Paris," Rikuo grinned.

"Hell yeah! Professional soccer players are bound to get very rich because of his contract," Shima said proudly.

"And Saori-chan! I saw your last advertisement for the newest clothing product of this season in Paris! You're so beautiful! As expected from a super model!" Yura said enthusiastically. "Aah, I'm so envious~! Saori-chan is very beautiful!" the Onmyouji continued, hugging the blond girl happily.

"Kyaa, Yura-chan! I miss you too! And thanks for the compliment! I brought a lot of gifts from Paris. You should pick what you want later, okay?" Saori said, hugging her back happily.

"Aww! Saori-chan! You're awesome! I love you~!" Yura said again, smiling very joyfully while tightening her hug on Maki's nice body.

"Whoa~! Keikain-san becomes so cute! She looks awesome with her hair! Oh, isn't she more feminine now?" Shima couldn't help commenting after Kiyotsugu was done introducing him to his fiancé who had joined their party near the door. Now Rinko was greeting Maki and speaking to her with Yura in front of the guys.

"Yes, she is. Isn't that good?" Rikuo winked.

"Ooh? What is it Nura? No way… are you dating her now?" Shima asked pretty conspiratorially.

"What? My family will end if I date an Onmyouji. Imagine how her brother who has a sister complex being my brother in law. It will be a total disaster," Rikuo laughed out loud at that thought.

"Eeh? I thought you dated her too… since you guys showed up together…" Kiyotsugu said, actually wanting to ask that as well.

"What? Seriously? No, we don't! We already have someone special, each of us has his and her own!" Rikuo denied, looking very surprised that Kiyotsugu actually thought that.

"Then, where's your date?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Err… he'll come later…" Rikuo looked another way, acting pretty suspicious and his mumbling was kind of hard to hear, but Kiyotsugu wouldn't be a Kiyotsugu if that bothered him.

"Well, how about your life in Paris, Shima-kun? Have you found the one yet? Or are you still hanging on to the crush on Oikawa-san?" Kiyotsugu then elbowed the tallest of the three guys while grinning teasingly.

"Eeh? No, well…" Shima looked kind of sheepish and embarrassed when there was a surprise cry from the girls' spot.

"Kyaaa! Who is this little girl? So cuuute!" Yura squealed while kneeling in front of a little girl, probably five to six year old.

The little girl was standing close to Maki, a little behind her while holding on her dress, peeking at the grownups with slightly shy expression while Maki smiled tenderly, ruffling her soft-looking hair gently and lovingly.

"It's my daughter," Maki said with a sure proud smile.

…

…

"WHAAAAAT!" and everyone, except Shima and Maki yelled in total shock at that.

"Maki-san, you're married?" Rikuo was the first one to react while everyone was still wide-eyed and dropping their jaws.

"Nope," Maki grinned.

"Not… married… then… who is the father?" Yura asked frantically, her face flushing so much she looked like about to combust.

Well, Kiyotsugu couldn't blame her though. After all, this was such a scandal that the super model Maki Saori actually had a child outside marriage.

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret because this is huge, but… since you guys are our friends…" Maki giggled, glancing at the flustered looking Shima who was fidgeting behind Rikuo and Kiyotsugu.

Everyone then slowly turned their faces at Shima before they widened their eyes once again and "EEEEEEEEEEEH?" shouted in shock once again.

"Shima-kun! You and Maki-san?" Kiyotsugu couldn't believe this. Heck, Rikuo and Yura must have been shocked as well at the revelation.

"No way! How could that happen?" Yura asked, blushing so hard still looking extra shocked.

"Well, it's a long story… I just happened to have a photo-shoot in Paris and the agency I was working with had a schedule to shoot a sports column and Jiro was actually the model. We met there and we had a few drinks to talk since it was awhile after we met…" Maki started to explain while grinning.

"Well, we're not really a drinker, so we had too much and since the hotel was nearby…" Shima tried to help explaining, but his face was so red he looked like about to combust himself.

"Well, you know, because of our job, we were quite lonely. And because we were intoxicated, we kind of… yeah, one thing led to another and when we sobered up, it already happened…" Maki looked sheepish now.

"Accident…?" Rikuo almost dropped his jaw again.

"Maki-san…" Kiyotsugu couldn't help mumbling nervously.

"They're so… adult…" Yura said, still looking embarrassed.

"But, we didn't regret it," Jirou said. "Not in the slightest," he continued, looking at Maki and their daughter gently even though he still looked pretty self-conscious about his lack of control.

"Yep. It's a wonderful accident. We have been dating since then… and five years ago, I gave birth to this beauty," Maki then lifted the little girl and gave her a loving peck on the cheek. "Now, say hello to Mama and Papa's friend, Angela," she told her then.

"Ah… hello, I'm Maki Angela. Nice to meet you all," the little girl greeted while smiling cutely at them and the girls immediately swooned at her.

"Aww~! She's just so cuuute~!" Yura squealed again.

"She's so cute, indeed…" Kiyotsugu said, approving the pair immediately because they looked happy.

"A child huh…? Maybe I want one too…" Rikuo said, looking slightly sad for some reasons. Kiyotsugu was about to ask what was wrong when the glasses wearing man turned to Shima again and asked "So… why don't you two just marry? Then Angela-chan can have her mommy and daddy together."

"Well… I tried to propose, but… her agency rejected the idea," Shima looked kind of depressed.

"Ah… because Maki-san is a super model?" Rikuo asked again and Shima nodded.

"It would ruin her image, they said. They want her to stay single to attract more males to be their clients…" Shima sighed deeply now, looking hopeless.

"The showbiz world isn't easy, huh…?" Kiyotsugu commented as well, forgetting about what he wanted to ask Rikuo before the man interrupted him earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Not long after the excitement of this wonderful news, they heard someone running on the hall and then the door was slammed open and a messy looking Natsumi made her appearance.<p>

"I'm so sorry! Am I late?" The short-black haired girl with a pair of glasses sitting lowly on her nose bridge asked, looking worried.

"Na-… Natsumi-san…" Rikuo, who was still in regular contact with her, mumbled nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Thank god all of you are still here! I just submitted the last manuscript and it was the last day too! I thought I wouldn't be going to make it…!" Natsumi sighed deeply in relief as she collapsed on the floor.

"Kyaaa! Natsumi-chan! Are you alright?" Yura immediately ran to her, seeming to be afraid if she was sick or something.

"Yura-chan… it's been awhile…" Natsumi smiled at the Onmyouji, looking pretty tired and she seemed to have trouble breathing normally as well because she was panting.

"Oh, man… Torii, are you okay?" Now Shima also looked down, checking if his friend was fine.

"Oh, Shima-kun! Hello! How are you?" Natsume grinned at him as well before her eyes caught someone's feature behind the tall man. "Oh…!"

Maki had put down her little girl and now was looking at the woman on the floor. "Nat…sumi…?"

"Sa-… Saori-chaaaan!" Natsumi actually stood up so suddenly and started to run to the blond haired woman, surprising the others as they hugged each other like long lost lovers. "Aaah! Saori-chaaan! How I miss you~! Finally I can see you in person again and not through some kind of advertisement in a magazine~!" she cried enthusiastically, and everyone's, excluding Maki's, sweat dropped at the ridiculous scene.

"Natsumi! Aaah! I miss you too!" Saori said, hugging her so tightly, looking very moved ad happy.

"Jeez, those two… They've never changed…" Rikuo chuckled as he saw that.

"That is so true," Yura almost rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling as well.

"I still don't understand the nature of their relationship," Kiyotsugu admitted.

"Ahaha, they're the best friends in the world," Shima laughed aloud at that while Rinko was giggling as well.

"Kiyotsugu and Rikuo-sama's friends are very interesting," the 1/8th youkai said with an amused smile on her face.

"Ahaha, you think so?" Kiyotsugu asked sheepishly and Rikuo just laughed as well at that because it was very accurate.

A few minutes after catching up (and getting shocked all over again) about the latest news, now was Natsumi's turn to tell them about herself these past ten years.

"Natsumi is a very successful writer," Rikuo supplied the information as they were once again seated at the table.

"A writer?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Yup. I write novels at most, but there are some articles and short stories as well that were turned into books. Mostly, they're folklore stories with plot," Natsumi continued while grinning. "I got a lot of inspirations from Rikuo-kun after all. He often helps me research about youkai and children tales since he knows a lot about it. So… we stay in contact all the time," she continued.

"I see… that's kind of surprising. I thought Natsumi would become a designer for sure, after all you went to design and graphic college, right?" Saori asked.

"Yeah, well… I found my passion in writing after I graduated from college and started to write short stories for the local publisher. Somehow, after the third short story was published, a bigger publisher was very interested with my works and they asked me to write a longer story for them and my first novel… which actually is Nura-kun's life story, was published and unexpectedly got a best seller," Natsumi explained sheepishly.

"Well, you're good at playing with words in the book, Natsumi," Rikuo grinned, kind of embarrassed somehow because he was the inspiration of her very first novel.

"Yeah, the love story in it is amazing," Yura said, looking dazed. Rikuo had heard that she was a fan of Natsumi's works.

"Ooh! Nura-kun's love story?" Everyone, especially Kiyotsugu, seemed to be very interested at that.

"Wrong! It's life story!" Rikuo denied, blushing hotly now. "Jeez… the love part is just a spice, no more," he said, huffing.

"But… I believe that the book became best seller because it's filled with Rikuo-kun's precious memories of his life and his family… his struggle is pretty impressive after all…" Natsumi now looked forlorn.

Yes, she must have been thinking about it. Rikuo actually told her his experience with the time travel… and how he came across the love of his life in that time (well, minus the fact that he was actually Rikuo's future father). How he was so hurt when he had to leave Rihan-san in the past.

"Thank you, Natsumi," Rikuo said, looking at her gratefully for her compassionate feelings.

"Um, no problem, after all, I got a lot of nice things and ideas to write after that," Natsumi said, grinning cheerily again. Rikuo chuckled at that.

"Share the credit with me, damn you," Rikuo said in total humor and everyone then laughed at that.

"So… Rinko-san and Kiyotsugu-kun met in England, huh…? Saori-chan and Shima-kun hooked up in Paris… and they have such cute daughter too. Ah, Angela-chan is so cute," Natsumi said, looking awed. "How envious… I want to go abroad too…" she sighed then.

"Then you should come and visit us in Paris, Natsumi," Saori said. "If you and I aren't that busy, let's hang out together again once in awhile," she continued, winking nicely.

"Aww~! That will be awesome! Include me too! I don't want to be stuck in the main house all my life!" Yura actually whined. She did look more feminine now, didn't she?

"Before that, isn't it the time for you to look for a boyfriend, Natsumi?" Rikuo asked, wanting to tease the single woman because she was too busy writing and doing research for her next projects until she didn't have time to date.

"What are you saying? I'm dating Kurotabou-san, you know," Natsumi said evenly, raising her eyebrows, and Rikuo was stoned hearing that.

"Kurotabou? That assassin monk youkai?" Yura asked, widening her eyes in surprise at that.

"WHAAAAT?" Now, Rikuo shrieked after recovering from the initial shock.

That Kurotabo…! He dared lay his finger on Rikuo's human friend without permission! He would definitely punish the youkai later. Now, he could imagine what kind of horrible things he would make Kurotabou go through. Just wait!

Apparently, Rikuo's face turned slightly sadistic that everyone was paling seeing him. Rikuo believed that Kurotabo would have shivered right then, feeling the bad omen about him meeting his doom at Rikuo's hands later.

"Don't be so shocked, Rikuo-kun. I thought you knew I had a crush on him since I was in junior high. He was kind enough to wait until I graduated senior high school before we started dating for real, you know. And he's such a gentleman too…" Now Natsumi looked like she was totally love-struck.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at that. "Jeez, girls…" he shook his head. Natsumi was a fan of _bishounen_. She had her eyes on Kubinashi for awhile too, but because her competitor was Kejorou, she wisely backed off.

"Nura, what about your date? You said she'd show up? I want to see what kind of girl she'd be since she's dating Nura Rikuo from Nura Gumi… but don't tell me it's Oikawa-san?" Shima brought it up again while narrowing his eyes at Rikuo.

"Ah…" Rikuo's heart skipped a beat. He had been stalling for too long.

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked again, blinking wonderingly.

"Ah, wait, Natsumi—!" Rikuo was about to stop her, but it was too late.

"Rikuo-kun's date isn't a girl."

…

…

Rikuo covered his face before "WHAAAAAAAAT?" a collective of shocked, disbelieving shouts could be heard from the private room of the restaurant, surprising the maids and servants and the other customers there…

**End of Part 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Crap… it's stretching. This story is totally stretching…! I can't believe that I couldn't finish the story in two chapters! It's just a special story, but somehow, the plot keeps growing…! The more I write the more I want to reveal the details…! T_T I haven't even brought Kana out, and Rihan didn't even show up in this chapter… TT_TT. But, but… there are a lot of surprises there, right? I hope you guys can still enjoy reading this, ehehe XDDD.

So, what do you think of this chapter? Review pleaaaase! *grins*


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_the usual shounen ai, surprising things (maybe not so much), and Rihan being Rihan *lol*, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) or pika318 (ff net)**, thank you for your help in beta-ing this!

**A/N: **Yeaaah! Chapter 3 is here, everyone! Thank you sooo much for leaving your absolutely wonderful reviews in the 2nd chapter. Also I GIVE you big HUGS for putting this story in our favorite and alert list! Now, I've got something to say in the after note. It's important, so I need you to read it, okay? Now, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>NGD Special 3—<em>Here Now and After<em>**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun's date…"<p>

"…isn't a girl…?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Everyone immediately stared, gawking at Rikuo who was covering his forehead while sighing deeply in defeat.

"Eh?" Natsumi looked at Rikuo awkwardly. "Don't tell me… you haven't told any of them… yet?" she asked the cute teacher who narrowed his eyes at her accusingly. "Ah, I'm sorry!" she then suddenly bowed, forgetting that there was a table in front of her, and banged her forehead on top of it. "OW!"

Now the poor dark haired woman was nursing her throbbing forehead while Rinko was trying to help her.

"Jeez, Natsumi… you're still so clumsy…" Maki giggled slightly seeing that before she turned to face Rikuo once again who was still silent.

"Nura-kun, what does that mean?" Kiyotsugu asked this time, still looking very surprised.

"Well… actually…" Rikuo was about to explain when the door of the room was slammed open, surprising everyone inside that they were immediately distracted from Rikuo to turn to face the door.

"Sorry, we're very late!" A cute soprano voice that was very familiar to everyone…

"Jeez, those paparazzi…! I wonder why they'd never noticed me even once when I went out before…." Immediately followed by a low tenor of a certain someone who sounded annoyed…

"Why do I have to be caught in the cross-fire as well…?" and another low tenor voice with a bored tone, which didn't show the state of their appearances at all, ended it.

"Ooh!" Kiyotsugu was the first to react while the others were still gawking at the sight in front of the door after the last person closed it.

The three people on the doorstep looked upward and…

"KYAAAA! Everyone!" Ienaga Kana, a very pretty brunette whose waist-length hair was done very nicely in two ponytails on each side of her head, cried in total joy at seeing her childhood friends.

"Kana-chaaaan!" Natsumi, Maki and Yura immediately stood up and ran to her, hugged her and squealed happily, while the guys and Rinko stood right after to greet their newest members in the gathering as well.

"Oh My GOD! Kana-chan, you look so pretty!" Maki squealed more, patting Kana's cheek happily.

"Aww~, Saori-chan, you look beautiful too!" Kana retaliated, hugging the blond woman more enthusiastically.

"Ah! Kana-chan! I always hear your voice from the CD! You've become such famous singer! I love all your songs!" Natsumi also hugged Kana on her other side, feeling so nostalgic at seeing her friend again.

"Kana-chan! I saw you on television the other day when you had that concert in Budokan! Aaah! Such an awesome event! I heard the tickets were sold out too! Paparazzi must have been tailing you everywhere, huh? You're so awesome~!" Now Yura said, clapping her hands in front of her chest, totally looking amazed at how successful Kana was.

"It's nothing like that. I had a lot of help too… and the thought that I sing for you guys never leaves me, so… I'm very happy to finally meet you guys again…" Kana said with teary eyes. She looked moved very much at their reunion. "I really miss you… everyone…" she continued happily.

"Kana-chan…!" the girls then hugged her even tighter. "We missed you too!"

They stayed hugging each other like that for a moment before there was a cough from behind.

"Um… isn't it the time for you girls to back off so we, the guys, can have moments with Ienaga-san too?" Kiyotsugu said, with a bead of sweat dropping from his head while the others were smiling awkwardly at them.

Someone chuckled at Kiyotsugu's remark, while the girls who heard it immediately separated themselves from each other slowly, while grinning sheepishly at Kiyotsugu.

"You're really an interesting bunch," the new guy that had just arrived together with Kana said, earning attention from the others immediately.

"Huh? Who are…?" Shima and Kiyotsugu were just about to ask because they weren't familiar with the handsome, tall, dark haired man, but before they could finish their lines—

"KYAAAAAAA!" Rinko actually screamed so suddenly, widening her eyes while gaping at the guy when she noticed him.

"Rinko-san?" Kiyotsugu looked at Rinko in alarm.

"It's… it's… Hanejima Rihan!" Rinko shouted it out at the top of her lungs.

That… seemed to immediately earn full attention from Maki. "EEEEEEEH!"And the blond haired woman turned to face the totally gorgeous dark haired young man with enticing golden eyes and sexy smile that could melt every girl's heart with just one look.

"Oh my GOD! You're right! It's Rihan-sama! The popular rising young actor, Hanejima Rihan who is said to have acting skills that can compete with his cousin's, the super famous international actor, _Hanejima Yuuhei!_*" Yura, who just noticed the guy with whom Kana came in together, cried loudly while blushing madly.

"KYAAAA! RIHAN-SAMAAAAA!"

"RIHAN-SAMAAA! WE LOVE YOUUUUU!"

In addition, there were collective scary bloody murder shrieks from outside the door while the guards shouting voice which seemed to try to calm the enormous amount of fan girls, sounded fierce and stern to keep them away so as not to burst the door open.

"Wow… that's…" Shima was visibly sweating at that, totally amazed, while Kiyotsugu almost really dropped his jaw at the way Rinko squeal and fawn over the supposedly a very famous popular rising actor.

"Ah… it's Rihan-kun," Natsumi didn't seem to be surprised at all and it shocked Maki so much that she immediately grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"Rihan-kun?" Maki gaped at Natsumi as if she had grown a second head. "Even I know how popular that guy is despite being abroad all this time and you call him RIHAN-KUN?" she seemed about to strangle the dark haired woman beside her while she was shaking her hard.

"C-calm down, Saori-chan…. That guy is…" However, before Natsumi could say anything another loud scream completely cut her line.

"Hyaaa! Oh, Jeez! Oh GOD! This is it! The very famous pop singer Ienaga Kana shows up with the talented rising actor Hanejima Rihan together in an engagement party of Kana-chan's childhood friend! No wonder the fans exploded! You guys are dating?" Yura asked Kana and Rihan with sparkling eyes, blushing hard as well while putting both of her hands on her cheeks, seeming to be very excited about it.

"Eh? NO WAY! Rihan-sama, you're dating Ienaga-san?" Rinko, who seemed to be a diehard fan girl of Rihan, actually looked very shocked at that.

"WHAAAT!" And Maki shrieked again in shock as well, releasing the dizzy looking Natsumi who was wobbling now. Luckily Rikuo was near to catch her body before she could collapse on the floor. Shima and Kiyotsugu were still gaping, speechless to boot at the instant uproar of the girls.

"Ah, no… we just met outside accidentally…" Kana said, shaking her head frantically, trying to clear the misunderstanding immediately.

"What? He's not your plus one? Then… why is he here? This is a private party, right?" Yura then turned to Rinko for confirmation and she nodded surely.

"Yes… are you one of Kiyotsugu-kun's friends…?" Rinko asked, seeming to be hoping that that was the case as she looked at Rihan with shy expression.

"Rinko-san?" Kiyotsugu seemed to be mortified at that, probably thinking that this guy was too dangerous to be left around a woman who was soon to be his wife.

"Ah, no… well, not exactly a 'friend' per se…" Rihan chuckled seeing the commotion he had caused juts by walking in the scene like that. He looked upward then to look at someone inside the room.

Rikuo, who was suspiciously very quiet all this time, totally flinched slightly as he felt the pair of enticing golden eyes that were focused on him.

Rihan smiled naughtily at the look of dread in Rikuo's face. "Excuse me," he said to Rinko and Yura so he could go through them, and then walked approaching the subject of his attention.

Natsumi, who was still standing near Rikuo, seemed to catch the imminent danger of standing so close to the Sandaime of Nura Gumi, so she discreetly moved away so as not to offend the glasses wearing high school teacher.

Rikuo was still silent, not daring to look at the young man even though Rihan had stopped and now stood in front of him. The older man slowly looked upward though, but he regretted that decision the moment he saw Rihan's face.

Rihan's smile was very disturbing. "I see… you haven't told them yet," he said, still eerily smiling.

Rikuo wanted to ask 'telling them what?' while looking away, but he knew that Rihan was displeased because Rikuo hadn't yet broken the news about _him_. Rihan then moved to walk past the cute man and stood behind him before he suddenly enveloped Rikuo in a big childish hug.

Rikuo yelped in surprise while everyone, except Natsumi, gasped at the sudden turn of event.

"I'm here for Rikuo's plus one, a.k.a. _his_ DATE," Rihan said, totally stressing the ending phrase before he then kissed (or more like smooching) the cute high school teacher on his cheek, grinning teasingly.

…3

…2

…1.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Thus, the bomb totally exploded inside everyone else's head at the very shocking news, while the screams that that blasted together with it were enough to cause a local earthquake in the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this…! Rikuo-sama and Rihan-sama… are dating each other…!"<p>

Rinko seemed to be totally traumatized at that, more so than anyone else who was also shocked at the completely unexpected news.

"Rinko-san… you still have me," Kiyotsugu tried to cheer her up, but he seemed to be dumbfounded of why he had to do that in the first place since Rinko was his fiancée, damn it!

Well, Kiyotsugu had to admit that he was shocked as well at the fact that Rikuo was dating a guy, though. A very hot, famous guy to boot!

"How come the womanizer like Rikuo ended up with a guy…?" Shima was still in denial, eyes as wide as saucers looking how Rihan stick himself so close to the high school teacher who looked tired and weary because he was immediately bombarded by vicious questions from the girls earlier.

Natsumi was trying to help the teacher answer what she knew. But in the end, the one who knew the real reason of how Rikuo got to know Rihan and ended up as his lover was Rikuo himself, so… she could only stare apologetically at the cute man while he was being interrogated by Yura and Maki.

"Wait a—! Who did you call a womanizer?" Rikuo protested at Shima when he heard his mumbling. His ears were sharp as always.

"Well… don't tell me you forget how you were always the subject of Ienaga-san and Oikawa-san's cat-fight all the time back then when we were still in middle school!" Shima said, narrowing his accusing eyes at Rikuo who blushed slightly at that.

"W-wait! Shima-kun!" Kana also flushed, turning pretty pink at being reminded how childish she was at that time. She then looked upward slightly to Rikuo who looked back at her and they looked away from each other, seeming to be very self-conscious.

"That reminds me… Rikuo-kun and Kana-chan dated in high school, right?" Maki asked then, still staring at Rihan, blatantly ogling him in wonder of how there could be such Adonis creature like him in this world. And why was every hot guy was either taken or gay?

"Y-yeah, we did, but…" Kana flushed deeper, looking extra nervous.

"Kana-chan broke up with me," Rikuo chuckled, reminiscing the past adoringly.

"R-Rikuo-kun…!" Kana went even redder. She was still such a shy woman. How cute.

"Huh? I assumed it was the other way around…" Yura then looked at Rikuo in confusion.

"Well, it was my fault, though," Rikuo said, grinning solemnly. "I regretted that I couldn't love her the way I love… Rihan-san…" he spoke softly, holding Rihan's hand while smiling gently.

Everyone widened their eyes at the look Rikuo made. At that time, he looked so very adorable and endearing that even Shima and Kiyotsugu's attention were totally stolen by him and they even blushed in amazement.

"My God… did you see that…?" Maki widened her eyes in shock.

"Rikuo-kun… so cute~!" Natsumi was dazed while staring at the cute man dreamily.

"Jeez, Rikuo… you're doing that again…" Rihan seemed to be troubled at that. He didn't have any resistance against Rikuo's super adorable look after all. He had to control himself not to just kiss the cute guy he was holding right then.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked up at Rihan who was blushing too, totally oblivious to it.

"Ah… Rikuo-kun is still so very adorable…!" Kana had to cover her mouth and nose to prevent getting nosebleed. She had to close her eyes too.

"Kana-chan…" Rikuo's sweat dropped at that.

Then, suddenly someone pulled Rikuo's sleeve from bellow. He looked down and found little Angela looking at him with shy smile. "What's wrong, Angela-chan?" he smiled then, pulled away from Rihan for a moment to pick the little girl up.

"Ri-… Rikuo-san…" She blushed slightly saying Rikuo's name and Rikuo chuckled seeing her endearing gesture. "H-here… for you," she then put a pink paper flower on _his_ hair.

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked while Rihan was snorting behind him.

"My… Angela likes you, Nura-kun," Maki giggled at the way her daughter shyly complimented how cute Rikuo was that the little girl actually gave him a pink flower, and even put it on his hair to make him cuter.

The others started to chuckle and to giggle as well, while Rikuo blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Uhm… thank you, Angela-chan…" Rikuo said while smiling awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. But he couldn't take the paper flower on his hair down because it would sadden Angela.

Angela smiled very brightly before she gave Rikuo a kiss on the cheek as well, surprising him and the others who immediately squealed at how cute that scene was. Rihan seemed to be troubled at that, but he didn't say anything and just smiled as the girl got off of Rikuo's lap to go back to her mother.

"Oh my…! That's so cuuute~!" Natsumi fawned over the little girl while Maki was bragging that her little angel was so brave.

"Damn it, Nura! I want to get kissed like that by Angela-chan too!" Shima cried in jealous rage that his little angel chose to kiss the womanizer Rikuo rather than him.

"Maybe you have to shave your short beard first before she's willing to kiss you," Rikuo thrust his tongue at Shima at that remark and everyone immediately laughed heartily at the joke.

Rikuo also laughed slightly, very happy that finally he could joke around like this again with all of his close friends since he was a kid. This was such amazing experience. He loved everyone very much and remembered why he wanted to be Sandaime in the first place.

Rikuo only wanted to be in the middle of their warmth togetherness, to protect their smiles and their happiness… and also their lives, of course, but the feeling of belonging inside that circle was the thing that drove Rikuo to work as hard as he could, because he didn't want to lose this.

Rihan seemed to understand how happy and nostalgic Rikuo was at that moment, so he hugged Rikuo again, smiling happily with him as well, appearing that he could feel Rikuo's happiness as well through their touch.

Rikuo looked upward slightly at Rihan's alluring golden eyes and for a moment, he forgot where he was that he pulled Rihan's long bangs down to plant a caste loving kiss on his lips.

"Awww~!"

Rikuo snapped in surprise as he heard the collective sighs and squeal from Natsumi and Maki (who covered her child's eyes). Kana yelped slightly, her face very red after seeing such intimate moment while Rinko looked amazed at how natural their action looked.

"Seriously, you two… get a room!" Shima gave them a wolf-whistle and Rikuo turned as red as tomato while Rihan laughed slightly.

"I can't believe I did that…!" Rikuo covered his face, very embarrassed.

"Aww~ Rikuo-kun is being shy~!" Yura squealed more, teasing Rikuo amusedly.

"Oh jeez… seriously, I still can't believe that Nura-kun is dating a man!" Kiyotsugu admitted, looking at Rikuo and Rihan in wonder. "Care to share the experience?" he asked then.

"We have been trying to make him talk about it, but he just clammed up!" Maki said, pouting.

"Yeah! Unfair, Rikuo-kun! You only shared it with Natsumi-chan! Tell us too!" Yura demanded curiously, also pouting.

"Uhm… I'd like to know too…" Kana said, smiling shyly at Rikuo who then looked at her with apologetic smile after getting over his embarrassment of doing impulsive thing like kissing Rihan in public.

"Ah… it's a very long story…" Rikuo said, scratching his cheeks awkwardly.

"Yeah, a very long beautiful story…!" Natsumi sighed dreamily again, seeming to remember the first time Rikuo told her about his love-life.

"Natsumi…" Rikuo's sweat dropped again at her because she wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I can shorten the story into a few phrase and sentences, and still it won't lessen the romantic feeling in it," Rihan offered and everyone immediately set their attention to the gorgeous young actor who wasn't even old enough to drink alcohol so Kiyotsugu had to order a glass of orange juice for him specially.

"Rihan?" Rikuo was surprised as he suddenly spoke.

"It's an 'Eternal Love'," Rihan said, smiling gently before kissing Rikuo's hair.

"Kyaaaa! Rihan-sama is in his romantic state!" Rinko was totally infatuated by the actor now and Kiyotsugu's sweat dropped at that.

"A love story that crosses time and life… connecting two lost souls to become one…" the Rihan kissed Rikuo's forehead and Rikuo couldn't release his gaze from Rihan when he was telling story about their love… the love that brought so much pain, but also so much happiness.

When Rihan was done, everyone was looking at him as if he were a God. Rihan smiled at them. "What do you think of our story?" he asked childishly again.

"Oh My GOD, he's so much better in telling stories than me…!" Natsumi put her hands on her face, blushing furiously at how Rihan could gain everyone's attention on him with his words and maybe his looks, but that was beside the point.

"So… Rihan-kun was… reborn to meet Rikuo-kun again?" Kana covered her mouth, her eyes teary, looking very relieved and grateful. "Thank you… thank God…" She whispered then, a single tear escaped her eye and Rihan seemed to be very surprised at that reaction.

Rikuo was also surprised seeing Kana's cry, so he stood up, releasing his hands from Rihan to approach her. He stood in front of the sitting woman before he bowed to kiss Kana's hair.

Kana jerked in surprise and looked up at him, looking perplexed."Rikuo…kun?"

"Thank you… for worrying about me the whole time, Kana-chan…" Rikuo smiled appreciatively at her and Kana stood to hug him tightly.

"You found your happiness… finally…" Kana said, smiling happily and thankfully that Rikuo was alright now. He wasn't in pain anymore and she was very grateful for that.

"Yes… I hope you find the one for you as well…" Rikuo said, slowly releasing their hug so he could see Kana's expression.

"Ah, actually… I'm already married," Kana said, smiling while wiping her tears out of her eyes.

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked, totally dumbfounded at that.

…

…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" and the other quickly followed after digesting what Kana said just then.

"Ienaga-san, you're MARRIED!" Kiyotsugu and Shima dropped their jaws unceremoniously while Rikuo gaped at her, totally shocked.

"NO WAY! Why didn't you say anything?" Natsumi looked ready to pass out hearing more unexpected, shocking news.

"Worse! Why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" Saori totally protested.

"Eheheh… sorry about that… the wedding was kind of done in a rush and my husband is a high profile man, so…" Kana chuckled sheepishly. "And… this is a secret marriage, so public can't know about it… I'm telling you guys now because you are special. All of you are my precious friends…" she continued, smiling again cutely.

"Aww! Kana-chan, you're unfair! We can't protest if you say it with that kind of face!" Natsumi immediately hugged Kana again.

"But… you guys don't have to worry, because I'm so happy…. I'm happy with my life right now. I can't tell you who my husband is, but… I'll definitely call you if he makes me cry," Kana grinned happily now and Rikuo smiled in relief that she truly seemed to be happy.

"Now, since the happy moving moments have had their time and all the shocking news is revealed, and we're DONE getting shocked, of course, let's go back to our hosts and the guest of honors!" Shima immediately shouted and brought up his glass of champagne. "Congratulation for Kiyotsugu-kun and Rinko-san for their engagement!"

"Yaaaaay!" Everyone clapped their hands in cheers and they all congratulate Kiyotsugu before suddenly, Rinko raised her hand.

"What's wrong, Rinko-san?" Kiyotsugu seemed to be a little bit surprised at her gesture. "Do you want to say something?"

"Um… I'm sure this is nothing, but I've been wondering since Ienaga-san and Rihan-sama came…" Rinko said, he eyes focused on a certain spot on the room, especially at the table behind Yura.

"What is it?" Kana asked, looking confused.

"Uh… that third guy, who came together with you…" Rinko pointed at a certain someone, a guy with red hair and amber eyes, whose appearance didn't suit any waiter or servant at all. He had been quietly sitting on that spot, observing the exchange between friends and the romantic and embarrassing moments since he came together with Rihan and Kana.

"Ah, now that you mentioned him… who is he anyway? I just assumed that he's one of your friends, Rikuo," Rihan also asked, looking at Rikuo in wonder.

Rikuo stared at the red haired guy for a moment before—

"AAAAAH!" Yura suddenly stood and approached the guy. "Mamiru-kun! Oh, My GOD! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you're here!" Yura blushed hard in embarrassment.

"Ahah… that's right. It's Mamiru-kun…" Rikuo laughed slightly in awkward gesture. He hadn't noticed him until just now!

Yura was still apologizing fervently at Mamiru for totally forgetting his presence, but Mamiru didn't seem to mind at all. He kept that expressionless face while saying "That's okay, Yura. I'm just here to guard you…"

Rikuo wouldn't have it that way, though. He smirked at that. Time for a little teasing for Yura~! "Friends," he stood as well, earning everyone's attention instantly. "Behold~, Keikain Mamiru, Yura-chan's plus one," he grinned wickedly after that.

"Huh? Wait a—!" Yura snapped, was about to protest hard hearing that, but before she could, everyone's collective

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" –totally interrupted her again.

"Wait a second! That's so not true! Mamiru-kun is a body guard! Just a body guard!" Yura blushed madly, trying to explain frantically that it was just misunderstanding, that Rikuo was just being a jerk and teasing her.

"Am I…" Mamiru suddenly spoke, shutting everyone up immediately. "Am I really just… a body guard?" he asked, looking up at Yura with almost questioning eyes that Yura almost bit her tongue in shock. The other gasped and held their breath in anticipation at the drama that was about to unfold.

"Mamiru-kun!" Yura's eyes had turned spiral, at that, looking totally panicked.

Even Rikuo widened his eyes while gaping at the red haired man. He couldn't believe that he had struck a nerve!

"Kidding. I'm just joking," Mamiru said evenly and everyone fell over comically.

"Jeez… your expression isn't joking at all…!" Rikuo protested at that while trying to stand up again.

"T-that's a good one!" Rihan laughed at that cheerily.

"Mamiru-kun…" Yura almost cried because now Mamiru was capable of doing something like that even though it was very rare.

"So… Mamiru-san is Yura's body guard?" Natsumi asked with a small amused smile.

"Yes," Mamiru nodded, still expressionless. "Ryuuji said I have to protect her, so I do," he continued.

"Ryuuji is Yura-chan's brother, right? You must respect him very much that you do whatever he tells you to," Maki said, pretty wondering if there was something more in their relationship.

"We are pretty much forgotten now, aren't we…?" Kiyotsugu said, laughing awkwardly. Rinko just chuckled at that.

"Now, back to party, everyone! Mamiru-san, you can join us too!" Shima said, slapping Mamiru's back while offering him a drink.

"Sorry, I don't drink alcohol," Mamiru said.

"Eeeh? Why?" Shima pouted.

"He goes berserk and activates his power whenever he gets drunk, so he's not allowed to drink," Yura explained, already starting to drink her own champagne.

"Aaah! We haven't toasted yet!" Maki just remembered.

"Let's toast then! Waiter! Please bring another orange jui—"

"Peach juice," Mamiru corrected evenly.

"Right…, peach juice for my friend here!" Kiyotsugu amended, sweat dropping.

"Okay! Let's do it! One…

"Two…

"Congratulatiooooons!"

Everyone toasted for the dream that was going to come true right at that moment, for the past that shaped them into them now, and for the future where they could hold hands together and live happily ever after…

**End of Part 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****_**Hanejima Yuuhei**_**: **I guess, most of you are familiar with his name, right? It's the stage name of Heiwajima Kasuka (from Durarara! by Narita Ryohgo). So yeah, the cousin Rihan has been living with in Ikebukuro (mentioned in NGD omake) is actually Heiwajima Shizuo *lol*

**A/N: **Ahahaha… this story is definitely getting longer than I had thought it would be. But well…, I still have one more chapter to wrap everything up. Rihan hasn't talked much after all *grins*. Also there is that thing I did in the second chapter which is still mysterious, and I figured you want some answers about that too *wider grin*. Anyway, what do you think? Does this story still interest you? Tell me, please~! XDDD

Also (I'm sure every of you my loyal reader has known about) **I planned to make new stories starting July 2012, and I need your help to pick which one is more interesting to make first. Please take a look at the poll in my profile page. There are snippets for you to read and to help you decide the vote at the bottom of my profile.**

Oh, and if you want to see the cover of those new stories, I already made the **"Nura's Coven' Cover"**, and post it at LJ **www. lunaryu. livejournal. com/**) or my Deviantart (**www. charista. deviantart. com/**)


	4. Part 4: Final

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai—yaoi, slight oOCness, etc… oh! And more shocking things at the end of the story…_

**Beta: **my wonderful-wonderful friend, **mittens_220 (LJ) **or **pika318 (ff net)**. Thanks a lot for helping me beta this special story till the end!

**A/N: **Wokay~! Sorry for neglecting this story and you guys for a month! Still addicted to drawing these days… couldn't help myself. Anyway, since it's been awhile, I won't babble too much. Hope you guys are still with me. Saa, ENJOY the final chapter for this NGD Special 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Nura's Golden Days Special 3—<em>Here Now and After<em>**

**Part 4 (Final)**

* * *

><p>The private party of Kiyotsugu and Rinko's engagement went smoothly. Kana even sang for them in the private room of the restaurant, congratulating the both man and woman for the happiness that they would gain and share together.<p>

"Kana-chan's voice is wonderful…!" Natsumi said, getting very excited as she heard the soft tunes of the beautiful love song.

"She's gifted, alright," Shima said, smiling proudly.

"And she sings from the bottom of her heart," Rihan smiled as well, seriously respecting the popular singer as a fellow worker in showbiz world.

"A lot of her songs are dedicated to her friends after all. Most of them for Nura-kun, though," Kiyotsugu said, smiling as well.

Rikuo blushed slightly at that. "What? H-how can you conjure up something as specific as that?" he asked, pretty embarrassed that he was back into the center of conversation.

"A lot of implications in her song lyrics; like a hidden prayer… one of that from the 'First Moon Love' lyric, _'I know the moon is too high to reach, but I still want it to shine on me'_? That's totally confessing her love to the one she couldn't get, right?" Maki contributed her idea, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, she is poetic for making a personification of moon, as a replacement for Rikuo-kun," Yura added.

"Ah jeez… you guys…" Rikuo covered his flushing face now. "She could be talking about someone else…" he mumbled, still hiding from the world.

"But… she must have loved Rikuo very much, huh? I suddenly feel bad that I had stolen your heart even before I was born…" Rihan said, looking slightly rueful.

Rikuo looked up from his arm to the man beside him that looked at the woman on the stage who was singing her heart out to bring happiness to the happy soon to be married couple. Rikuo smiled warmly at the view. He reached out to hold Rihan's hand, earning the younger guy's attention.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan turned to face the Japanese History teacher who looked at him softly.

"She could be singing about my heart to you as well in those lyrics," Rikuo said, closing his eyes slowly. "At that time… I thought you were out of my reach too… because we were separated by time and life," he continued.

Rihan blinked slightly at that before smiling as well. He leaned closer to Rikuo who rested his head on his arm on the table and then kissed his hair softly with happy look.

"Wait… what was that for?" Rikuo looked at Rihan, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Just to show you that I didn't regret getting reborn to find you again," Rihan said, throwing that sexy enticing gaze that always melted Rikuo's heart whenever he saw it.

"Silly…" Rikuo of course blushed again cutely seeing such sincere expression and hearing such earnest lines. He was the luckiest guy- err… quarter youkai in the world for finding a mate as passionate as Rihan.

"Seriously… those two are too romantic it's getting too hot here!" Shima said, fanning himself while blushing slightly. Natsumi, Yura and Maki nodded in unison while Kiyotsugu and Rinko's sweat dropped seeing it. Kana smiled in her singing as well seeing that.

"It's uncanny to let a human and a youkai breed," Mamiru said tonelessly and the others turned to face him with more beads of sweat on their cheeks, looking nervous. Of course, except Rikuo and Rihan who were in their own world right then.

"Mamiru-kun…" Yura sighed deeply at the heartless reply her body guard had said.

"Well, you don't have to be worried about breeding between youkai and human if they are both males, right?" Kiyotsugu tried to make a joke out of that, chuckling slightly.

"Well, that made sense," Shima agreed, laughing slightly.

"And they are such an eye candy…" Natsumi sighed dreamily seeing two hot and cute guys getting lovey-dovey with each other.

"That is sooo true," Maki totally agreed with her.

Rinko seemed to be thoughtful as she heard the conversation before she smiled slightly. "Hey, I want to speak with Rihan-sama for awhile if it's okay. Why don't you and Rikuo-kun take a stroll to the veranda?" she said to Kiyotsugu, looking hopeful for some reasons.

"Eeh?" Kiyotsugu seemed to mind that. "You're not trying to cheat on me on our engagement party, are you?" he asked Rinko, looking worried.

Rinko giggled at him. "Silly. There's no way I'd do that. Besides, getting in the middle of Rikuo-sama and Rihan-sama will totally earn a curse to our family," she giggled some more at that.

Kiyotsugu didn't seem to find that funny as he sighed deeply. "Okay… just because I want to speak to Nura-kun, not because I'm okay with you speaking to that… Rihan guy," the dark haired man sulked a bit then.

Rinko shook her head slightly seeing his antics. She then stood up and approached Rihan to speak with him after she told Rikuo that Kiyotsugu wanted to speak with Rikuo alone as well.

Rikuo immediately stood and approached Kiyotsugu to speak to him. "What's wrong, Kiyotsugu-kun?" he asked the taller man curiously.

"Ah, why don't we talk outside? I want to have a smoke," Kiyotsugu said while tapping a box of cigarettes in his breast pocket.

"Oh, sure," Rikuo nodded before Kiyotsugu stood as well and they went together to the veranda.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's such a nice party, Rinko-san," Rihan said, smiling nicely like he was on the job.<p>

Rinko blushed slightly seeing his expression. "Oh my… you are really my type, Rihan-sama," she said, holding her pink cheeks, very embarrassed. "Rikuo-sama is such a lucky man to have you…. I'm so glad that you don't date any woman because I'm sure I'd be so jealous of that woman if you did," she continued.

"Ahahaha," Rihan laughed nervously at that, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Well, all honors goes to me," he said, softening his expression as he spoke about Rikuo. "I'd caused him so much pain in years because I wasn't reborn quick enough… and we had to endure not touching each other until I had graduated high school because Rikuo didn't want to violate the code of teacher-student relationship. He was pretty stubborn as well about it. I couldn't imagine how he could wait all those years… without knowing if we would meet again… and yet he still loves me… always…" Rihan closed his eyes as he remembered their parting in the previous life.

Rihan remembered that he was murdered in front of little Rikuo's eyes. He also remembered how Rikuo disappeared from his life those decades ago.

"I… am very lucky to still have a chance to be with Rikuo again… despite what we have gone through, each of us… I'll give up the world just to be together with him again…" Rihan said again smiling happily.

"…Rikuo-sama… is Rihan-sama's high school teacher?" Rinko widened her eyes.

"Eh, haven't he told you? I was his student until before graduation last winter."

"B-but… if you've been lovers since Rihan-sama was in high school, then… it's been three years?" Rinko asked again.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to hold back when your loved one is right in front of you, right? I'd caused a lot of trouble for Rikuo too, during that time," Rihan chuckled, laughing sheepishly.

"Then… even after your debut as a new actor when you were 17, you have been dating each other that time too?" Rinko's eyes widened more if it was possible.

"Yep, but this kind of thing will be bad if it gets out, right? Moreover, Rikuo's popularity could kill a person if his fans found out. My agency made me keep our relationship a secret, and Rikuo said it was okay to date in secret too. I was kind of disappointed because I'm a selfish guy. I want to announce to the world that Rikuo… that wonderful man… is my lover. Well, it's not easy to date each other in secret… but… being together with Rikuo makes me very happy and comfortable. It's like I'm finally home after a long day of struggle and effort," Rihan explained honestly.

Rinko smiled as she heard that. She seemed to realize that Rihan was pretty much in love and would always be in love with Rikuo after hearing that kind of speech from the younger man. She sighed slightly in relief at that.

"Hoo… such deep conversation you have there," Maki suddenly sat beside Rinko, her child on her lap.

"Maki-san?" Rinko turned to the blond woman with questioning look.

"Yeah, you guys are talking about something very important about Rikuo-kun, right? We want to hear too," Natsumi said while sitting beside Rihan as well.

"Include us too!" Kana, Yura and Shima said as well after the Pop Singer finished her song.

Rihan smiled tenderly as they started to talk about Rikuo when he was pretty much still a brat. They talked about Rikuo's past, a past that Rihan had missed because he couldn't be by his side when Rikuo was growing up. Rihan pretty much understood now why Rikuo loved them very much. They treasured Rikuo and they wouldn't let Rihan get away if he hurt Rikuo.

Rihan just wished that… he had that kind of friends as well when he was growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kiyotsugu lit his cigarette as he and Rikuo looked out at the night view outside. It was still a bit cold despite they were in the middle of spring season.<p>

"I didn't know that you smoke now," Rikuo said, moving closer to Kiyotsugu.

"I don't always smoke. Just at times when things get to be overwhelming…" Kiyotsugu snickered slightly, getting kind of nervous as Rikuo stood so closely to him.

"Overwhelming, huh?" Rikuo smiled slightly, almost smirking.

"Well… meeting all of you now… and hearing a lot of shocking things… You've got to admit that they are overwhelming… especially hearing your ex-crush got together with a man…" Kiyotsugu chuckled at that, thinking that it was quite silly.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked upward to Kiyotsugu who looked at Rikuo tenderly.

"You didn't realize it, did you? I used to have a crush on you," Kiyotsugu said smiling easily.

…

…

"Huh?" Rikuo widened his eyes after being silent for almost a full minute.

Kiyotsugu chuckled again seeing Rikuo gape. "I did. I just… thought that you were straight, so it was impossible, that's why I was so shocked finding you together with that guy," he said again.

"B-but… I thought you had a crush on Yoru…" Rikuo stuttered, his face red, seeming to panic.

"My feeling for the Commander is adoration and of course I like him a lot… but my heart only beat fast when I was close to you back then. I realized that 'Ah… I fell for this guy' or something, but… I couldn't tell you how I feel after what I did to you when we were little. I was quite a bully after all, and you suffered a lot of being called a liar back then, right? I still feel guilty even until now. I haven't had a chance to say 'I'm sorry' to you, so… I feel I don't have right to say 'I love you' as well…" Kiyotsugu explained then.

"Kiyotsugu-kun…" Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu in a concerned look now.

"It's okay, Nura-kun. I've long since given up," Kiyotsugu said. "Now I'm pretty much in love with Rinko and she still accepts me despite knowing how I felt about you back then… she's a very understanding and kind woman. I finally found the one," Kiyotsugu said again before he turned serious. "How about you? Are you happy now, Nura-kun?"

Rikuo blinked once as he heard the question and he smiled surely as a response. "Yeah," he said clearly.

"You seem to be melancholy enough when you saw Maki-san, Shima-kun and Angela-chan earlier, so I thought that you weren't yet satisfied with your life," Kiyotsugu asked despite his relief seeing how certain Rikuo was with his own happiness.

"Ah… that's because there's one more thing that I want to have to complete that happiness," Rikuo said, smiling cutely.

"One more thing?" Kiyotsugu blinked slightly at that. Rikuo blushed as he looked away. His expression was very suspicious. "What are you thinking, Nura-kun?"

Rikuo then looked around as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. He moved closer to Kiyotsugu before he stood on his toe and whispered something in Kiyotsugu's ear.

Kiyotsugu widened his eyes as he heard it. "Eeeeeh?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when Kiyotsugu and Rinko decided to end the party.<p>

"Thank you very much for coming to our private party. It means a lot that you guys care because all my life, I've never have such close friends like all of you. Even after we parted ways some years ago, I've always wanted to go back to those years we spent together as close friends. I hope we can still be friends like that from now on till the rest of our lives," Kiyotsugu said, looking very happy as he said it.

"Of course! We feel totally the same, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Shima said, looking very touched and happy as well. Everyone else nodded cheerily in unison.

"May you guys be blessed with a lot of happiness from now on," Yura said, smiling sincerely.

"May the two of you be blessed with a lot of luck and a future child if you decide to have one," Maki said, grinning happily as well.

"May you and Rinko be blessed with long lasting love for the rest of your lives," Rikuo said, hugging Kiyotsugu dearly after that.

Kiyotsugu blushed slightly at that before he laughed, hugging Rikuo back. They seemed about to cry at that moment, but everyone held back their tears for the sake of their smiles and laughs to continue.

"May our family give their blessing to your happiness and the future that you've chosen…."

Kiyotsugu snapped in surprise at the sudden voice from the door. Everyone was also quite surprised at the sudden appearance of an old man on the wheelchair with a young man in reddish brown hair behind him.

"Ojii…chan…?" Kiyotsugu widened his eyes so much as he recognized the old man on the chair as his own grandfather. "Ojiichan!" he then immediately ran to kneel beside him. "Why are you here…? You're supposed to be in the nursing home…"

"Hah, no one can stop this Kiyomasa from attending his own grandchild's engagement party. Who do you think I am, brat?" Kiyomasa asked, smirking in full spirit despite his frail condition as an old man that was over 90 year old.

"Ojiichan… dad will be very furious if he finds out about this later," Kiyotsugu said, looking very concerned.

"Don't worry, Kiyotsugu-sama. If Master finds out, I'll think of something to deter his attention," the young man behind Kiyomasa said with a nice smile.

"Tetsu-kun…" Kiyotsugu looked at him with a small relieved smile.

"You've become such fine young man, Kiyotsugu… Let me see my grandchild's soon to be bride," Kiyomasa said then with a smile and Kiyotsugu expression brightened ten folds.

"Rinko-san! Please come here! Ojiichan wants to see you!" Kiyotsugu said to his fiancée and she immediately moved closer to him and the old man.

"Nice to meet you,Ojii-sama. I'm Rinko, Kiyotsugu's fiancée. I hope you give us your blessing to be together," Rinko said, kneeling beside the chair as well.

"Ooh, such a fine mannered young lady… and she's pretty as well. Those scales are very fancy and beautiful in your face, young lady. You look sparkling and more alive," Kiyomasa said and Rinko looked startled before she smiled happily.

"Yes, thank you, Ojii-sama!" Rinko said, looking very touched because Kiyomasa said the same thing as Kiyotsugu about her scales. She was very pleased that Kiyotsugu seemed to inherit this good man's heart.

"Everyone! Come here! I'd like you guys to meet my genius Grandfather who had built Kiyojyuuji Family Business from scratch since he was young!" Kiyotsugu then called his friends to meet his grandpa one by one.

They all greeted Kiyomasa respectfully and cheerfully until the frail old man met Rihan's clear golden gaze. "Oh… Ooooh! Long time no see! Rihan…! You are Nura Rihan, right? It's been so long…! So long… and you haven't changed a bit," he said, reaching out before holding Rihan's hand.

The younger man looked very surprised before his expression turned totally nostalgic at that meeting. "Kiyomasa…! You stubborn ass… you're actually… still alive…!" Rihan said slowly, looking at Kiyomasa with teary eyes after getting over the initial shock.

He wore Nura's Rihan's expression now and despite how young he was, he looked like that guy from seventy years ago who was best friends with the old man in front of him.

"I missed you… I thought you weren't around anymore…" Kiyomasa said, reaching and caressing Rihan's hair tenderly.

"Moron… you were the one who suddenly disappeared to some odd countries, right? You left Japan decades ago… I thought you were already dead as well…" Rihan said, looking at Kiyomasa's still clear eyes despite those wrinkles on his skin, tenderly.

Kiyomasa chuckled slightly. "I was trying to change the fate of my family's future… and look, I did it. I turned the Yakuza Family into one of the Richest Chain of Groups in Japan," he said with childish mirth as if he was back to his younger days. "I always want to show you… that there's always a way to change our fate… I want to show you that you can be happy once again if you look for that happiness earnestly enough…"

Kiyomasa stopped talking when his eyes caught the image of a young man that stood behind Rihan. His eyes visibly widened as he met the dark honey colored eyes of Rikuo.

"You… Rikuo…?" Kiyomasa mumbled in disbelief.

"It's been awhile, Kiyomasa-san…" Rikuo smiled at him, seeming to be a little surprised as well that Kiyomasa actually remembered him. Apparently, Ryuujin's seal of his memory was broken when he saw Rihan again. Then, it meant that Kiyomasa cared about Rihan a lot more than everyone had ever thought.

"How… can you still be in that form… even after more than seventy years…?" Kiyomasa seemed to be very shocked at that revelation.

Rikuo moved closer and knelt beside Rihan, looking at Kiyomasa eyes softly as well. "There's a very long story to that. Maybe we can meet each other later so we can tell you a lot of things…" Rikuo said, holding Kiyomasa's hand that was still holding Rihan's.

"That's true, Kiyomasa. Let us visit you to catch up sometimes. I'm so happy we can meet again…" Rihan said, putting his other hand on top of Rikuo's and Kiyomasa's as well, smiling softly.

"You two…" Kiyomasa seemed to be thoughtful for awhile before softening his expression as well. "Of course… you are together even until now…. Are you happy now, Rihan…?" he asked then, surprising Rihan at first.

"Yes… very much…" Rihan said, after softening his expression once more and closing his eyes joyfully.

"Thank god…, thank god…." Kiyomasa actually cried at that, his tears falling down freely on his cheeks. Tetsu dutifully dried his tears after that using a clean handkerchief he had brought.

Rikuo's friends, including Kiyotsugu and Rinko inside the room looked totally flabbergasted at that scene. The fact that both Rikuo and Rihan actually seemed to be very familiar with Kiyomasa and how Kiyomasa seemed to be very happy meeting both young men… and the plot hole in their conversation; after all, both Rihan and Rikuo shouldn't have been born sixty years ago…

"Ah," Natsumi clapped her hands in front of her chest. "Rihan-kun said he was reborn to meet Rikuo-kun… so it was possible that Kiyomasa-jiichan and Rihan-kun were friends in Rihan-kun's past life!" She seemed to be very proud of herself for catching up with the situation pretty quickly.

Maki, Kana, Yura, Shima, Kiyotsugu and Rinko turned to face her so fast they almost snapped their neck. "Oooh!" they then clapped their hands as well in understanding after digesting the information.

"Tetsu-kun, it's been awhile as well," Rikuo then greeted the man that posed as Kiyomasa's assistant. He instantly knew that this Tetsu was the same as Tetsunaga at that time.

"Sharp intuition… did you decide to follow Rihan-san to become a youkai or something?" Tetsu asked with a small smile.

"I see… you turned into a youkai, huh…?" Rikuo looked at Tetsu forlornly, showing a little bit of sympathy.

"It was my choice. I decided that I will protect this person for the rest of his life," Tetsu looked at Kiyomasa who was still speaking with Rihan with youthful mirth in his clear dark grey eyes. "He seems very happy meeting Rihan-san again," he smiled softly after that.

"Rihan looks very happy too. I guess… Kiyomasa-san is the only human friend Rihan-san has ever had that really cares about him after all…" Rikuo smiled as well, seeing how happy Rihan was talking to Kiyomasa. "Though… this Rihan isn't the same as Rihan-san at that time," he continued.

"Now that I could feel it… this Rihan is… totally human. On the contrary, you are the one who doesn't smell exactly like a human anymore," Tetsu set a confused look at Rikuo.

Rikuo grinned. "We really should talk sometime later. There are a lot of things that I and Rihan want to share with you guys," he said, grinning cheerfully.

Tetsunaga blinked once before smiling again. "Surely," he said, grinning as well.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after the arrival of Kiyotsugu's grandfather, after the little chit-chatting with the old man and his assistant, the party was really over this time. Everyone looked visibly exhausted as they got out of the private room while Kiyomasa was taking care of all the tabs.<p>

Kiyomasa insisted because he couldn't do much when Kiyotsugu had a fight with his father and hadn't yet reconciled with each other until now. It seemed he felt guilty because he couldn't 100 percent believe that Kiyotsugu could survive with his own ability. However, he was proven wrong. Kiyotsugu had become very successful only ten years after he decided to leave the house. It was a reward from Kiyomasa.

"Since we will be surrounded by both our fangirls and fanboys, stay close to me until we're clear of the obstacles, okay?" Rikuo warned his friends while everyone just threw him a ridiculous look.

"It's his Nurari-Kurari Technique," Mamiru seemed to try to explain because Rikuo refused to do so.

"Aaah! I see! So that's why we were never found out when we had a date!" Rihan seemed to just realize all of sudden.

"Eh, what's with that Nurari-Kurari Technique?" Shima asked, looking confused.

"Jeez, Shima-kun, you'd been in Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad for more than six years and you still don't know? It's one of Nurarihyon's techniques that allow him to sneak in and out of people's house to eat their food and drink their sake without being detected!" Kiyotsugu bragged out about his knowledge about youkai again, just like they were in middle school and high school.

"Oops… sorry," Shima scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Basically, it's a thieving technique," Mamiru continued, looking confident with that conclusion.

_How harsh!_—was probably on the others' minds at that moment, while Rikuo laughed nervously. Mamiru was so unmerciful as always.

"Eh, but… Rikuo-kun doesn't usually use his technique around his friends when we were younger, right?" Kana said, smiling slightly.

"There's no point since you guys never considered him a youkai even without him being sneaking around about it," Yura giggled.

"Oh man…! That's totally true! If we weren't involved in that Hyaku Monogatari Clan fiasco, we'd never notice!" Shima agreed with that, totally.

"I was so pathetic because I didn't even realize the commander was beside us all the time…" Kiyotsugu cried slightly and pitifully at that.

"Well, Rikuo-kun was a very reserved person at that time…, we'd never consider him as a youkai if we didn't see his change with our own eyes," Maki admitted, sweating slightly.

"Basically, we were really dense when we were still brats huh?" Natsumi chuckled at that thought.

"But… since you guys are my precious friends, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire between youkai, so I was thankful that you were dense. That time… I thought the more you knew the more likely that you guys would be in danger because of my youkai blood. I want you to stay safe always," Rikuo turned to face them all and smiled at them kindly, stunning them slightly.

"Rikuo-sama is such a national treasure…" Rinko almost cried, seeming to be totally moved by Rikuo's determination.

"That is _my _beloved Rikuo…" Rihan hugged Rikuo from behind so suddenly, surprising the Sandaime.

"Whoah! Idiot! You're ruining my concentra—!"

"KYAAAAA! LOOK! ALL THE CELEBRITIES ARE RIGHT THERE!"

The sudden scream from one of the fan girls that noticed their party the moment Rikuo's concentration of his jutsu was broken, gained a lot more attentions by the others.

"No way! Really?"

"KYAAAAA! It's Rihan-sama and Rikuo-sama!"

"Oh my GOD! Is that the super model Maki Saori?"

"KYAAAAH! It's the Soccer Player, Shima Jiro!"

"Hey! Isn't that… the super popular singer Ienaga Kana?"

"Where?"

"Oh WOW! The best seller novelist Torii Natsumi is there as well!"

Rikuo and friends immediately paled at the scream that came one after another.

"Shit—!" Rihan cursed.

"RUN!" Rikuo shouted before they all ran like mad to get away from the rabid fans that would surely run after them till the ends of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"See you guys sometime again!" Everyone said their goodbyes.<p>

"Don't forget to call and mail each other sometimes, kay?"

"Bye-bye!"

Finally, Rikuo and friends parted ways by calling cabs so they could safely go home. Everyone went home with their respective partners.

"Oh yeah, Nura-kun! Good luck with your wish!" Kiyotsugu grinned widely before he and Rinko got onto the car and left as well.

Kurotabo even came to pick Natsumi up. He was kind of pale when Rikuo glared at him dangerously before he and Natsumi left.

"Don't be so harsh on Kuro," Rihan laughed.

"Jeez, he should have said something if they are together," Rikuo grumbled.

"Oh yeah… what did Kiyotsugu mean by the wish, just now?" Rihan suddenly remembered about that and Rikuo blushed slightly.

Rikuo was hesitant for a moment before he looked up at Rihan and said "I… kind of told Kiyotsugu-kun… that I want to have a child with you."

…

…

"Eh?" Rihan widened his eyes at that. "Um… you do realize we are male, right? Males can't get pregnant…" the dark haired college guy slash actor seemed to panic now.

"Of course I know that, but… in the youkai circle, who knows what strange things can happen, right?" Rikuo grinned. "I believe there's a way for us to have one… a child. Don't you want to have a child with me, Rihan?" he asked, looking at Rihan's clear golden eyes hopefully.

Rihan was silent for a moment, seeming to debate inside his head. After all, he was only 18. What he could do to be a father? Of course there was the experience of his previous life, but still…

"Who will get pregnant?" Rihan seemed to have to make sure about that one thing first.

"Is that what you're worrying about? You don't want to be the one conceiving?" A vein popped on Rikuo's head.

"Eh? It's not like that! It's just… if I have a child with you, I'd like to make sure that I can raise the child well! I can't work if I have to get pregnant, so…!" Rihan seemed to be honest about that, so Rikuo chuckled slightly.

"Silly, you are the lover of Sandaime from the Nura Clan. Do the math," Rikuo sniggered.

"Oh, damn…! You are so unfair for planting that image in my mind…! Now I want to see you get pregnant!" Rihan then hugged Rikuo tightly, blushing furiously because the pregnant Rikuo would look very sexy as hell.

Rikuo laughed again, hugging Rihan back. "I love you… Rihan…" he whispered slightly kissing Rihan's neck slightly.

"I love you too…. I really… want to have a family with you…" Rihan said back, kissing Rikuo's forehead lovingly.

"I'll ask grandpa if there's a way for me to get pregnant with our child," Rikuo said again. "We'll be complete if we have him…" he said, smiling tenderly.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" Rihan asked.

"It's Nura's gene thing. Nurarihyon's direct line will always be a boy." Rikuo said.

"I see… I might have to get ready, huh? What if I fell in love with the baby as well?" Rihan grinned teasingly.

"Then I'd share you with him," Rikuo snickered as Rihan blinked, and then the dark haired man laughed as well.

"We'll totally be happy, right?" Rihan asked, holding Rikuo more closely.

"Yeah…" Rikuo said, staring at Rihan's eyes softly before they kissed each other's lips affectionately.

They would be happy.

They would always be happy… because they would have each other and they were about to create another miracle after this…

A miracle that would seal their eternal love and happiness….

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rinko and Kiyotsugu were holding hands on the way back to their small but comfortable house.<p>

"Did you tell him how you felt about him all those years ago, Kiyotsugu?" Rinko asked tenderly at her soon to be husband and Kiyotsugu smiled.

"Yeah… now I feel freer than ever," Kiyotsugu said, bringing her hand to kiss its back. "Thank you… for believing in me and my love for you," he said softly.

Rinko smiled happily before she gave him an affectionate kiss on his lips. "It's because I love you as much as you do me," she said after she released the kiss.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world for finding you," Kiyotsugu said before he kissed her again, more deeply and more passionately.

Kiyotsugu was certain, that she was the one, and nothing could make him give up on her.

Not even his own parents if they still didn't accept Kiyotsugu's choice.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Maki, Jiro and Angela were on the cab back to their hotel as they were still chuckling and snickering together at so many unexpected news they got that day.<p>

"But man… the most shocking thing of all is that Nura ended up with a guy. I really didn't see that coming at all. I still couldn't believe it," Jiro chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Really? I think it's bound to happen sooner or later, since he's surrounded by those hot youkai… oh, and he has that total uke aura too. I bet he had ever done it with his own alter ego," Maki laughed at that. Jeez, the BL world was really interesting after all.

"I… don't follow what you're talking about…" Jiro's sweat dropped at that.

"Don't worry, Jiro-kun. It's just BL," Maki giggled before she kissed Jiro's cheek.

"BL…?" Jiro set a confused look and Maki wanted to tease him some more because he was such a thick guy.

Angela only giggled, seeming to understand what her mother was trying to do despite still being a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurotabo sighed deeply as he walked together with Natsumi.<p>

"What's with the long face, Kuro-san?" Natsumi asked, concerned.

"Well…Sandaime finally knew…. That look he gave me just now promised something painful…" Kurotabo actually almost cried at that.

"It's okay. Rikuo-kun heard my reasons. He won't be too harsh in punishing you, Kuro-san," Natsumi smiled childishly.

…

…

"That meant he's still going to punish me, right?" Kurotabo couldn't help dreading his fate if the time came.

But… maybe it would be worth it. So long as Kurotabo could be together with Natsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mamiru-kun… you were really joking when you asked if you were really only my body guard, right?" Yura couldn't help getting curious about it. After all it wasn't like Mamiru at all to joke about it in a situation like that.<p>

Mamiru was silent, his expression hard to read as always. "Are you going to be mad if I tell you that I really want to be more than just a body guard?" he asked, finally and Yura blushed slightly at that.

She didn't say anything, but then she reached out to grab Mamiru's hand, surprising Mamiru a little bit. "You have to learn to disobey Niichan's words if you want to date me… since he'll get pretty worked up if he finds out," she said, resting her head on Mamiru's shoulder, still holding his hand close.

"… I already disobeyed his orders by sneaking you out of the main house…" Mamiru said slowly, tightening his hold on Yura's hand.

"Yeah… you're right…" Yura smiled cheerily. In the end, she would be the one who could bring the old Mamiru back before he was brainwashed by her brother, Ryuuji. Even though he still had to learn to think for himself, it was an improvement that he wanted to hear her selfish request, defying her brother's order.

Little by little… Yura would get Mamiru for herself, someday….

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kana had just arrived to her house and closed the front door when someone greeted her from the inside.<p>

"Welcome back. How is the party?" A man with reddish brown hair asked from the sofa.

Kana smiled at him. "It's very lively and everyone changed so much, and yet, at the same time, they didn't change at all," she said putting her bag down before she sat beside the man.

"I see… So, how is our dearest Rikuo-kun?" the man asked then with a smile.

"He's very healthy and happy. Oh, and he's dating a guy now," Kana answered, resting her head on the man's shoulder.

"Oh? Must be extraordinary guy that can steal Rikuo-kun's attention, right? After all, he's the only guy that couldn't fall in love with you," the man caressed her soft long brown hair, sounding very ecstatic.

"Yes… an extraordinary guy from the past life…" Kana mumbled, chuckling slightly before she went silent for awhile.

Both Kana and the man beside her were relaxed in that comfortable silence until Kana spoke again softly. "Hey, Seimei-san… Do you think he will understand if I tell him that… Seimei-san is my husband now?" she asked slowly, a bit concerned.

"Why won't he understand?" Seimei asked back, looking and sounding slightly confused.

"Well… you guys used to be such mortal enemies and all…" Kana looked up at the face of Abe no Seimei, Nue, worriedly.

"I don't think he'll mind… I'm already purified. I no longer have any desire to destroy this world or to make the darkness rule the world…. After my defeat at that time… and the fact that you saved my life and gave me a new life, I want to live solely to fulfill your heart desire now… Kana," he said touching Kana's hand and then giving it a soft kiss.

"Really?" Kana smiled happily at that.

"Yes… really…" Seimei said, pulling her closer and hugging her tenderly.

_Because even the bad guy deserves his own happy ending…—_that was what Kana believed. Even though Seimei used to be a very bad guy, he had changed now and Kana was happy being together with him.

Yes… that was the most important thing….

**End of NGD Special 3—Here Now and After**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***snickers* I bet all of you didn't see that last scene coming. I didn't see it either *lol* Surprise, surprise! I just thought it would be very interesting to add a twist in the end! XD What do you think, dear readers? Yeah, Rikuo wanted to have a baby *lol* and Kana's husband is a reformed Seimei! =D Maybe this Special Story can expand a lot longer, but I guess this is it for the third installment for NGD Special 3.

I actually planned to make one more NGD special story with the setting of that ten year gap between after Rihan was born and before Rihan met Rikuo again in his second life. Maybe another cross-over with Durarara! wouldn't be such a bad thing, telling Rihan's story with his troublesome second life, added by the craziness of Ikebukuro. After all, he would live together with Heiwajima Shizuo *grins*

Well, at least I finish this one story first. I need to be more active in writing and take a slight break from drawing. I'm too addicted to drawing that my fanfics are neglected TT_TT Sorry.

Anyway, I need your feedback now, everyone! See you again in the next story!


End file.
